Nasa no Shiga
by GothSevBlack
Summary: Gaara et Naruto, des amis d'enfance originaire de Suna, se retrouvent en terminal à Konoha et rencontrent un groupe d'ami...Venez voir ce que ça donne! Schoolfic, Naru/Sasu, Gaa/Shika...ATTENTION YAOI, LEMON ET LANGAGE PARFOIS ASSEZ CRU!
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Me revoici avec ce long one shot qui te trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**ATTENTION PRESENCE DE YAOI DANS CETTE FIC, DONC DE RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLE EXPLICITE ENTRE DEUX HOMME AVEC LEMON, HOMOPHOBE ET TOUT CEUX QUI N AIMENT PAS SON PRIER DE DEGUERPIR LE PLUS RAPIDEMENT POSSIBLE MERCI !**

**Pour les autres…**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture!**

**Nasa No Shiga****.**

Naruto soupira de lassitude et alla éteindre la chaîne hifi. Ca faisait une heure au moins qu'il devait supporter cette musique de dingue à fond.

-Bon sang Gaara vient m'aider à défaire les cartons ! S'énerva le blond en voyant son colocataire allongé sur le canapé.

-J'arrive, répondit le roux de sa voie grave.

Cela faisait que quelques jours que les deux garçons avaient emménagé dans cet appartement. Tout deux étaient originaire de Suna mais avaient dû déménager car ils avaient eut quelques soucis. Naruto et Gaara avaient tout les deux 17 ans et rentraient en terminal, Kankuro le grand frère du roux avait 18 ans mais avait redoublé donc rentrait lui aussi en terminal. Il habitait avec Temari, l'aîné de la fratrie No Sabbaku de 19 ans qui avait déménagé plus tôt à Konoha pour ses études.

Lorsque ses frères et l'Uzumaki avaient décidés de déménagés à cause de certains ennuis qu'ils avaient eut, ils avaient décidés d'aller dans la même ville que la blonde. Donc depuis plusieurs jours les deux garçons déballaient les cartons. Enfin le blond le faisait et Gaara écoutait du métal à fond allongé dans le canapé. Demain ils entreraient dans leur nouveau lycée.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Lundi matin, 8h00.

Naruto descendit de sa moto orange flashi. Il avait fait grosse impression en arrivant, tout les élèves le regardait, enfin lui et son ami parce que le Sabbaku avait lui aussi une moto, la même que lui, mais d'un rouge pétant avec des flammes. Ils descendirent, Naruto avec un jean bleu foncé et une veste orange sur un débardeur noir alors que Gaara arborait une veste en cuir noir, un débardeur noir avec une tête de mort rouge et un pantalon noir avec plein de poche.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans le lycée avant de pénétrer dans le hall. L'Uzumaki regarda autour de lui. Le hall était composé de grandes baies vitrées et on voyait un bout du deuxième étage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui regardait tout autour de lui les élèves, leur lançant des regards froid et peu avenant. En parcourant la foule qui les fixait curieusement son regard fut attiré par un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par lui. Fin élancé, la peau pâle, des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Ce bel inconnu, portait un pantalon à pince noir et une simple chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant apparaître un torse imberbe et malgré la finesse de sa silhouette, musclé. Il se lécha les lèvres.

-Tiens, tu repars à la chasse ?

-La ferme, grogna t il à son ami.

D'un pas assuré et qui se voulait séducteur, Naruto s'avança vers le brun suivit par le roux.

-Salut, on est nouveau pourrais tu nous emmener à la scolarité s'il te plaît ? demanda poliment le jeune homme.

-Monte les escaliers et prend le premier couloir, répondit le brun sans lever les yeux de sa feuille avant de les laisser tout les deux en plan et de sortir du hall.

-C'est pas gagné, dit Gaara en regardant son ami, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Naruto grogna et l'attrapa par le bras pour le mener aux escaliers. En effet, c'était pas gagné.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Après quelques minutes passer dans un bureau où on leur donna les emplois du temps et autres feuilles dont ils avaient besoin ils descendirent dans la coure. Bon il fallait trouver la salle maintenant. Ils avaient cours dans 20 minutes mais ça ne serait pas de trop pour retrouver leurs chemins dans cet endroit inconnu. La coure était plutôt vaste et les élèves répartit en plus ou moins petit groupes, discutaient entre eux. Quelques tables de pique nique en bois étaient disséminée par ci par là, la plupart recouverte d'écritures et autres dessins des lycéens.

Après avoir inspecté minutieusement tout les groupes il en remarqua un où le beau ténébreux qui n'avait pas daigné le remarquer se trouvait assit.

-Tu devrais laisser tomber, souffla Gaara.

-Quoi déjà ? J'ai jamais vu un type aussi mignon.

-Moi je trouve qu'il ressemble à Sai.

-Me parle pas de cet enfoiré…Et il est beaucoup mieux…Allez viens on va se faire des potes.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira presque jusqu'à la table qu'occupait le groupe de jeune.

-Euh Salut ! Moi et mon pote on est nouveau et on se demandait si vous pouviez nous dire où se trouve notre salle…commença le blond avec un grand sourire amical.

-La politesse veut que l'on dise *Mon pote et moi* et pour retrouver ton chemin, tu n'as qu'à apprendre à lire un plan, répondit le brun qui les avait renseigné tout à l'heure.

-Sasuke enfin !s'indigna une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts. Ne faîtes pas attention à lui, il est toujours comme ça. Vous êtes en quelle classe ?

-Terminal S 4, répondit Naruto après avoir consulté une de ses feuilles.

-Nous aussi ! s'exclama avec entrain une fille aux cheveux blond très clair et longs et aux yeux turquoise. Assoyez-vous avec nous, on va faire connaissance.

L'Uzumaki la remercia et les deux garçons prirent place.

-Alors pour commencer voici Sakura , ma meilleure ami, reprit la blonde en montrant la fille aux cheveux rose. Moi je m'appelle Ino. Avec les triangles sur les joues, c'est Kiba, celui avec les lunettes c'est Shino, le grognon c'est Sasuke, et celui qui dort…SHIKAMARU BON SANG ARRETE DE PIONCER TOUT LE TEMPS !

Le garçon affalé sur la table se redressa l'air renfrogné.

-Et toi arrête de me percer les tympans avec ta voie de crécelle bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Je fais les présentations, crétin ! répliqua la blonde.

Le flemmard les regarda quelques secondes avant de marmonner un vague « Bienvenu en enfer » à l'adresse des nouveaux et de reprendre sa sieste. Les autres ricanèrent alors que la blonde soupirait.

-Bon ben lui c'est Shikamaru et il passe son temps à dormir, peut importe l'endroit ou on se trouve sous prétexte qu'il a 200 de QI. Espèce de sale flemmard va. Bon c'est à vous, termina Ino avec un sourire.

-Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki et j'ai 17 ans. Et lui c'est Gaara No Sabbaku qui aura bientôt 18 ans et 'est mon meilleur pote.

-Il est pas capable de se présenter tout seul ton pote ? demanda Sasuke moqueusement.

-Gaara n'est pas quelqu'un de très…loquace, sourit le blond.

-Ah tu connais ce mot ? Difficile à croire quand on te parle Baka…

-Sasuke ça suffit ! s'indigna Sakura. Bon aller on va en cours ou on va être en retard.

Ils se levèrent tous, le flemmard grommelant un « galère » alors que les deux nouveaux suivaient le petit groupe. En tête se trouvait Sasuke et Shikamaru, qui marchaient en silence, ensuite Shino et Kiba, le deuxième monologuant et enfin Naruto et Gaara qui discutaient avec les deux filles, enfin c'était surtout le blond qui parlait.

Finalement ils montèrent les escaliers et rentrèrent dans la salle où peu d'élèves se trouvaient. Immédiatement les deux garçons originaire de Suna prirent les deux places du fond avec devant eux Monsieur Sasuke je-suis-un-chieur, avec à côté de lui Shikamaru, venait ensuite Kiba et Shino puis Sakura et Ino. L'Uzumaki soupira. Disposé ainsi il sentit qu'il allait vraiment beaucoup s'ennuyait. Gaara ne parlait que peu, son voisin de devant roupillait encore et l'autre énergumène à côté, bien que mignon, semblait être quelqu'un de détestable. L'année s'annonçait comique.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Quatre heures plus tard, ce fut 8 jeunes plus ou moins déprimés qui sortirent de cours. Bon dieu ce que ça pouvait être barbant. Gaara soupira intérieurement. Dieu sait qu'il tenait à Naruto mais il avait cru qu'il allait finir par l'étrangler. Certes les cours étaient d'un ennui mortel mais le blond n'avait fait que gigoter et raconter une quantité astronomique de bêtise et même faire le pitre pour tenter de se divertir un peu et le roux avait du faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas lui planter son ciseau dans la carotide.

Alors oui Naruto était son ami mais il y avait des limites. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de changer de voisin parce que sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien. Justement là il se dirigeait avec son ami d'enfance et les autres qu'ils avaient connu ce matin vers la pelouse. Sakura et Ino semblaient bien décidées à les faire entrer dans le groupe et les avaient invité à partager leur repas. Naruto babillait gaiment avec Kiba, le garçon aux joues tatouées de deux triangles rouge qui se révélait être aussi surexcité que lui.

Bon déjà, Kiba comme voisin c'était mort. Sasuke c'était pareille, parce que franchement, il avait passé quatre heures ce matin à se moquer de son ami blond et qu'il avait vraiment un sale caractère. Shino suivait l'Inuzuka comme son ombre, donc il ne pourrait pas s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il était hors de question qu'il s'assoit à côté d'une des pailleuses, qui de toutes manières, semblaient scotchées l'une à l'autre comme les deux doigts de la main.

Le roux reporta alors son attention sur le dernier membre de leur petit groupe. Shikamaru. Il arborait actuellement une mine blasé et il avait put se rendre compte que c'était habituel. De plus il avait passé sa matinée à roupiller même s'il avait été à plusieurs reprises réveillé par les disputes de l'Uchiwa et de l'Uzumaki. Oui, c'était le voisin idéal. Maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se mettre à côté de lui.

Ils s'installèrent tout les huit dans l'herbe et mangèrent tout en discutant. Ils finirent assez rapidement de manger et décidèrent de rester sur place. A côté de Gaara, Shikamaru s'allongea pour une sieste bien méritée à son humble avis.

- Bon Shika, relève-toi feignasse ! s'exclama Ino.

-Tu peux pas me foutre la paix deux secondes fille galère ? Je suis en pleine digestion alors laisse moi faire ma sieste tranquille !

-La nuit c'est fait pour dormir ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques pour être toujours fatigué espèce de larve !

-Je vais faire le trottoir alors après m'être fait passer dessus par je ne sais combien de vieux pervers, tu peux comprendre que j'ai envi de calme et de repos non ?

-SHIKA BON SANG C EST PAS DROLE ! hurla Sakura.

-Arrêtez de hurler, grogna Sasuke. Et s'il veut passer son temps à dormir foutez-lui la paix.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu prends sa défense ? demanda Kiba, étonné.

-Il ne prend pas ma défense, dit la voie du géni, toujours allongé. Les oreilles de sa majesté Uchiwa supportent sûrement difficilement les cris des deux furies et son altesse préfère, à mon humble avis, que je continu de pioncer et de lui foutre la paix, plutôt que, comme vous, je ne cesse de lui demander de se comporter gentiment avec le commun des mortels.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, dit Sasuke, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Je te remercie fidèle sujet.

-C'est ça, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Il aurait été inacceptable que monsieur use sa si magnifique salive pour expliquer à des simples d'esprit ce qui est évident.

-Ouais c'est bon on a comprit, fermez la tout les deux, grogna Kiba. Bon alors Naruto vous débarquez d'où tout les deux.

-De Suna ! s'exclama le blond. C'est pas la porte à côté je sais.

-C'est vrai, pourquoi avoir choisit Konoha ? demanda Sakura.

-Temari, la grande sœur de Gaara fait ses études ici alors quand on a décidé de déménager on s'est dit que ce serait d'aller dans un endroit où on connaissait quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi vous vouliez déménager ? C'est plutôt cool Suna j'y ai été en vacance, dit Kiba.

-Disons que…on a eut quelque soucis et qu'il valait mieux qu'on change d'air. On connaissait trop de monde là bas. Alors on est venu ici tout les trois.

-Tu es skyzo baka ? Tu te compte pour deux ?

-La ferme Teme, je parlais de Gaara, Kankuro et moi. D'ailleurs je l'ai pas vu et toi ? demanda t il à son ami roux qui lui fit signe que non.

-C'est qui ? demanda Ino.

-C'est le grand frère de Gaara. Il a 18 ans mais il a redoublé alors il est aussi en terminal. Il vit avec Temari alors que Gaara et moi on vit ensemble.

-Pourquoi vous vivez pas tout les quatre ?

-Parce que Gaara est chiant à vivre et passe ton temps à disputer avec Temari. Et Kankuro aussi est chiant. Enfin il est taré alors c'est dur de vivre avec les deux sous le même toit.

Le roux grogna en lançant un regard de reproche à son ami alors que les autres rigolaient.

-C'est toi qui es chiant à vivre. Tout le temps surexcité à courir partout et à hurler. Et t'es franchement bordélique, dit le roux de sa voie grave.

Les autres le regardèrent, apparemment étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait devant eux.

-Problème en vue, grogna Shikamaru.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard, une fille, aux cheveux mi long de couleur orange rouge arriva vers eux en courant, avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'Uchiwa.

-Sasuke-kun ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir après ces longues vacances ! murmura t elle d'un ton enjôleur. Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? Moi il a un nouveau dans ma classe, bien sûr le prof l'a mit à côté de moi et je lui ai tapé dans l'œil…

-Karin, lâche mon bras, dit le brun en se dégageant. Nous aussi on a des nouveaux. Naruto et Gaara.

-Ouais ouais, dit elle sans les regarder, préférant fixer Sasuke. Bref, je me retrouve dans une classe vraiment trop nulle, j'aurais tant aimé être dans la tienne…Et puis le nouveau il fait froid dans le dos…Heureusement qu'il regardait à l'opposer d'où j'étais…

-Je croyais que tu lui plaisais…fit remarquer Ino.

-Justement il n'osait pas me regarder il ne l'a pas fait une fois en quatre heures…C'est parce que je lui plais, logique…

-Ou alors parce que ta couleur de cheveux lui pique les yeux, fit remarquer Gaara.

-Je ne te permets pas toi, t'es rien ici alors tu la ferme, dit elle en le regardant méchamment. Et puis les tiens sont d'un rouge démodé alors que ma couleur est tendance et parfaite !

-En attendant moi elle m'irrite la rétine, dit Shikamaru. Je comprends qu'il t'ait pas regardé, il a du avoir peur de devenir aveugle…

-Va te regarder dans une glace Shikananas et ensuite on en reparlera… Oh tiens c'est le nouveau de ma classe…Oh il vient vers nous, il doit sûrement tenter une approche pour me séduire… Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec, non mais vous avez vu son style ?

-Gothic et alors ? demanda avec un sourire Naruto.

-C'est glauque…Et puis il a vraiment l'air idiot et pas net. Je suis sur qu'il est dingue et qu'il fait des trucs satanique et tue des animaux… Sasuke, tu me protègeras s'il me fait des avances, hein ?

-Y'a pas de risque Karin je te rassure, c'est pour nous qu'il vient, dit Naruto.

-Pourquoi vous le connaissez ? demanda Sakura.

-C'est mon frère, dit Gaara en faisant un sourire cruel à Karin.

Le gothic arriva et prit place entre son frère et le blond.

-Salut tout le monde, heureux de constater que vous vous êtes fait des potes les mecs. Hey blondi fait péter tes lunettes de soleil.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'Uzumaki en lui donnant.

-Je me suis déjà tapé poil de carotte pendant 4 heures en cours ce matin, j'ai pas envi d'être obliger de me servir d'une cannes blanche après une seule journée au bahut, dit il en désignant Karin du menton avant de se tourner vers elle. Tu sais que t'es pire que la clope toi, et que tes cheveux nuisent gravement à la santé de ton entourage ?

Karin lui jeta un regard outré avant de se lever et de partir, l'ait hautain. Sasuke le regarda, en total admiration, les yeux remplit de gratitude.

-Je crois que Sasuke est amoureux, rit Kiba.

-Désolé mec, je mange pas de ce pain la, dit Kankuro avant de posé chacun de ses bras sur les épaules de son frère et du blond. En revanche ces deux là sont à toi et totalement homo.

-Vous êtes gay ?demanda Ino.

-Ouais à 100%, répondit l'Uzumaki.

-Ca se comprend les filles sont vraiment trop galère, dit Shikamaru.

-C'est toi qui est trop fainéant pour les comprendre. C'est pour ça que tu te dis gay, juste pour avoir une excuse pour pas montrer que t'y connaît rien. T'es toujours puceau que je sache…, ricana Ino.

-Tu sais mal alors ferme la tu veux, répondit le géni, un bras sur les yeux et toujours allongé.

-Alors comme ça Shikananas serait devenu un homme pendant les vacances ?le taquina Sakura.

-Sasuke aussi s'est envoyé en l'air…, lâcha t il négligemment.

Immédiatement les filles reportèrent leur attention sur l'Uchiwa qui siffla un « traître » à un flemmard qui souriait en coin. Après de longues minutes où ils continuèrent de parler et de rire, pour certains, ensemble ils décidèrent de retourner en cours. Gaara passa devant les autres afin d'être sûr de pouvoir choisir son voisin alors que l'Uzumaki restait en arrière discutant avec Kiba.

Le roux pénétra en premier dans la salle et se dirigea vers la place du fond. Il attendit patiemment les autres l'air de rien. Alors que Shikamaru allait s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke, Naruto derrière le géni parlant toujours avec Kiba, il l'attrapa par l'arrière de la veste et le tira à ses côtés, manquant de le faire tomber. Il vit le surdoué se tourner vers lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air peu avenant, s'apprêtant sûrement à lui demandait des explications.

-Tu vas t'asseoir bien gentiment à côté de moi parce que si je suis encore obligé de supporter les disputes et autres pitreries d'Uzumaki et d'Uchiwa pendant les heures qui suivent par ta faute, je peux te jurer que passer une semaine enfermer en tête à tête avec Karin sera le paradis comparé à ce que je te ferais. Des objections ? dit le roux à voie basse et froide.

-Aucunes, répondit un peu trop rapidement le géni pour avoir l'air totalement à l'aise.

-Parfait. Maintenant tu t'assois et tu pionces.

Shikamaru le regarda quelques secondes avant de faire ce que le Sabbaku lui avait demandé. Naruto qui regardait la scène eut un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke d'ailleurs lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner, près à dire à Gaara sa façon de penser mais se ravisa en voyant le regard dangereux du roux.

Finalement il se retourna vers sa table. Il lui suffirait d'ignorer le Baka à ses côtés et tout irait bien. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se dit que ça aller être très difficile si ce crétin de blond continuait de gesticuler et de maugréer ainsi.

-Bon sang arrête de t'agiter comme ça, on dirait que tu as des vers au cul ! souffla l'Uchiwa d'un air colérique.

-Mais je m'ennui…L'histoire c'est nul et Sarutobi sensei est soporifique.

-Un mot de plus de trois syllabes, tu m'impressionnes !

-La ferme crétin, c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable ? Peut être que si tu t'enlevais le balais que tu as coincé dans le cul, ça irait mieux.

-Peut être que si tu te servais de ce qui est censé se trouver dans ta boîte crânienne, je serais moins désagréable Baka !

-Comment les autres peuvent ils te supporter, tu te la pètes à mort tout ça parce que tu as une belle petite gueule et du fric, heureusement que tu vis pas à Suna car on t'aurait déjà fracassé Teme !

-Tu trouves que j'ai une belle petite gueule ? C'est bon à savoir. Finalement tu as peut être envi que je te baise toi aussi, c'est pour ça que tu me cherche…Pour attirer mon attention…Sache qu'un Uchiwa…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, souffla Naruto en se penchant vers lui, parlant d'une voie chaude à son oreille. Je serais au dessus et je défoncerais tellement bien ton p'tit cul serré que tu en redemanderas…Et là…envolé le beau grand et fier Uchiwa…Juste la petite catin que tu es en manque…

Sasuke le repoussa en lui jetant un regard noir, les joues cependant très rouge. Bon sang c'était quoi cette voie ? Fallait qu'il arrête de l'utiliser, parce que sinon le brun ne répondrait plus de rien. A peine l'Uzumaki avait il ouvert la bouche qu'il s'était sentit fondre et tout son corps s'était réchauffé d'un coup. Décidément ce nouveau avait beaucoup trop d'effet sur lui. Et en plus le blond le regardait avec ce sourire moqueur, et ça lui donna encore plus envi de l'étrangler.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Les trois semaines d'après défilèrent rapidement et une petite routine s'installa. Gaara et Naruto étaient toujours ensemble car ils habitaient ensemble et s'étaient liés d'amitié avec ce petit groupe rencontré le premier jour. Enfin surtout Naruto parce que le roux était resté égal à lui-même ne parlant que très peu. Mais disons qu'il s'était fait à la présence des autres et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de rester avec.

Il s'était félicité du choix de son voisin, car effectivement, il avait la paix. Shikamaru passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Mais il s'était aperçu que c'était par ennui et non pas par flemme ou fatigue. Etant un géni, il savait et comprenait tout ce qui était apprit en cours donc ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Finalement le roux l'aimait bien. Et il aimait aussi rester en sa compagnie. Bien qu'il s'était perçu qu'il arrivait au surdoué de disparaître à certains moment ou personne ne faisait attention à lui. Sa pouvait être entre midi et deux, ou durant une heure de libre.

Et personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et aucun n'y portait vraiment d'intérêt. Seul Gaara voulait vraiment savoir que l'autre garçon trafiquait. Tout comme ce qu'il faisait les week end puisque les deux samedi où tout le groupe était de sortit en ville, il avait décliné, prétextant des choses à faire. Shino aussi d'ailleurs n'était pas venu et disparaissait aussi mais, le roux s'en fichait pas mal, seul le flemmard l'intéressait. Le surdoué ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire et lorsqu'ils discutaient, le Sabakku n'avait pas besoin de parler longtemps pour que l'autre comprenne où il voulait en venir.

Ca l'avait même surprit, de se sentir comme en osmose avec lui. Même avec Naruto ce n'était pas comme ça. Malgré le fait que ça fasse moins d'un mois qu'ils se connaissaient Gaara avait l'impression d'être un livre ouvert pour l'autre. Ils pouvaient passer de longs moments ensembles Gaara dans ses pensées, et au bout d'une heure, le géni lui balançait une remarque. Et le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il le faisait c'était en rapport avec ce que pensait le roux, qui en restait toujours surprit bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

C'est comme si le flemmard arrivait à suivre ses pensées. Et ça gênait le Sabakku parce que depuis plusieurs jours, il se réveillait tout les matins avec soit un boxer souillé et humide, soit une trique de tout les diables. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Shikamaru. Ben oui à force d'essayer de comprendre comment le géni faisait pour toujours tout savoir et l'observer, il n'avait put que remarquer son physique attrayant. Et depuis il ne pensait qu'à une chose, le mettre dans son lit. Il espérait simplement que le surdoué ne s'en soit pas aperçu.

Bien sûr son colocataire et soit disant ami ne pouvait s'empêcher de le charrier en le voyant se lever de mauvaise humeur tout les matins, une fois sur deux avec la tour Eiffel dans le calbute. D'ailleurs en parlant du blond celui-ci semblait ravi de sa nouvelle vie. Il s'entendait très bien avec leur nouveau petit groupe et était parfaitement intégré. Cependant il restait un élément problématique dans sa vie. Sasuke Uchiwa. Lui et le blond passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des piques. Tous les coups étaient permis.

Mais c'était devenu habituel pour tous les membres du groupe. Et le Sabakku, qui d'habitude aurait défendu son ami, ne s'en mêlait pas parce que tout les soirs, l'Uzumaki se faisait un devoir de lui raconter tout ce qu'il disait au brun. Le blond semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il ne cessait pas de répéter que son activité favorite était de rendre son voisin dingue.

Mais bien sur le roux ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait que Naruto ne lâchait pas l'affaire avec Sasuke et le traquait tout le temps parce qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil le premier jour. Rien qu'à l'entendre parler il sentait que son ami était en mode prédateur et qu'il faisait tout pour déstabiliser sa proie. L'Uzumaki jubilait tellement rien qu'en racontant tout les coups foireux qu'il faisait au brun que s'en était presque malsain. Mais Gaara ne disait rien, parce que c'était un spectacle des plus amusants que de voir l'Uchiwa se débattre désespérément pour échapper à son ami.

Malgré leur dispute habituelle, cela se voyait que Naruto faisait de l'effet au brun. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sasuke ne cède parce que le blond se rapprochait, lentement certes, mais sûrement de son but. D'ailleurs cela se faisait sentir, l'Uzumaki arborant de plus en plus souvent un sourire carnassier où même se frottait les mains en riant sadiquement. Dans ses moments là même Gaara ne se sentait pas de l'approcher.

Aujourd'hui nous étions jeudi, celui de la troisième semaine de Septembre et ils avaient deux heures de sport avec Gai sensei. Un type bizarre à la combinaison verte hideuse, la coupe au bol et des sourcils un peu trop fournit. D'ailleurs ils avaient ces heures de sport en commun avec la classe de Kankuro qui leur avait présenté ses amis. Tout d'abord il y avait Neiji, un type canon brun aux yeux pâle, mais qui avait presque exactement la même attitude que Sasuke. Ensuite il y avait Hinata, la cousine de Neji, une petite brune ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à son cousin, très douce mais très timide.

D'ailleurs Naruto et Gaara soupçonnait Kankuro d'en pincer pour elle. Ensuite il y avait Tenten, une fille brune grande et très sûre d'elle, un peu garçon manqué. Et enfin il y avait Lee, le fervent admirateur de leur prof de sport et qui semblait être sa réplique exacte et faisait de beaux et long discourt sur la jeunesse comme son idole. Kankuro prenait un malin plaisir à tout le temps rester avec lui car Lee le faisait énormément rire, inconsciemment bien sûr.

Les deux heures de sport étaient terminée et tous étaient dans les vestiaires à se changer pour rentrer chez eux. Dans une salle attenante se trouvaient les douches mais ils étaient très rares à les utiliser. Gaara avait essayé la première semaine, mais en sortant de la cabine, Shikamaru était passé devant lui, encore mouillé avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Le roux s'était justement rendu compte à cette occasion que le garçon était vraiment bien fait et que ses deux tétons percés le rendaient très sexy. Il s'était retrouvé avec une superbe érection, comme rarement il en avait eut et avait du patienter dans sa cabine une demi heure que tout le monde quitte les vestiaires.

Donc depuis, plus de douche. Il l'a prenait en rentrant chez lui. De son côté Naruto n'en prenait pas non plus puisque Sasuke n'y allait pas et tout les moyens étaient bons pour mater le brun. L'Uchiwa semblait doté d'un sixième sens car il refusait d'aller à la douche, sentant pertinemment que s'il le faisait il se ferait violer (si c'était bien du viol) par un blond très excité. Blond qui justement se changeait juste à côté de lui, enlevant son débardeur, révélant son torse large et musclé, un peu bronzé même. Un véritable Apollon.

-Ce que tu vois te plaît ? demanda la voie moqueuse de l'Uzumaki.

-Je ne te matais pas, baka, répondit il de sa voie habituelle en détournant les yeux, ses joues rougissants légèrement.

-C'est pour ça que tu rougis crétin ?

-Je restais simplement bloqué devant la laideur de ton corps, répondit le brun, de très mauvaise fois.

-C'est pour ça que tu as de la bave sur le menton, lui dit l'autre avec un sourire moqueur.

Sasuke porta une main à son menton qu'il trouva sec.

-Je bave même pas !

-Mais il a fallu que tu vérifie, ce qui veut dire que dans ton esprit, il est possible que tu bave devant mon corps sublime…

-Ne rêve pas Usuratonkashi…

-Vraiment ?demanda dangereusement le blond en s'approchant doucement de lui alors que l'Uchiwa reculait. Ose me dire que je ne te plais pas, susurra t il d'une voie chaude à son oreille.

Le brun voulut se reculer encore mais fut bloqué par un casier. L'Uzumaki sourit et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de l'autre garçon. Il avança son visage vers le sien, seulement séparé par quelques centimètres. Sasuke était hypnotisé par les deux billes bleus océan qui le fixaient avec une lueur de malice mais aussi de désir. Naruto effleura de ses lèvres l'arrête de sa mâchoire, avant de dévier vers son cou dans lequel il donna un petit coup de langue, sentant nettement l'autre frissonner.

-Pourquoi tu ne me repousse pas ?demanda t il d'une voie chaude à son oreille avant dans mordiller le lobe.

Il vit avec satisfaction l'autre jeune homme se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, caressant de sa bouche doucement. Sasuke de son côté n'en menait pas large. Le blond avait définitivement trop d'effets sur lui. Chaque contact, aussi infime soit il, parvenait à l'électriser. Il se sentait prit au piège, il avait chaud, et bien que sa raison lui hurle de le repousser son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement. La respiration chaude de son camarade chatouillant son oreille sensible lui envoya une autre vague de frisson qu'il réprima comme il put. Naruto, au comble de l'amusement et excité par la situation, tourna un peu la tête vers lui.

-Tu es tout rouge, c'est mignon, dit il encore à voie basse avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue rouge. Il jubila intérieurement en voyant son camarade fermer les yeux, la respiration courte.

-Hey les mecs désolé de vous couper mais on est derniers dans les vestiaires là, les coupa la voie de Kiba. Alors je sais pas ce que vous faîtes mais bougez vous…

-Je récolte la sueur de sa majesté Uchiwa, ricana le blond en se reculant. Je suis sûr que je peux en tirer un bon prix sur eBay.

-Vu comme s'était partit, c'est plutôt le sperme de son altesse que tu allais recueillir, dit Gaara de sa voie grave. Et la tu serais devenu millionnaire si tu l'avais mis en vente sur Internet.

L'Uzumaki et l'Inuzuka éclatèrent de rire alors que l'Uchiwa grognait. Ils terminèrent rapidement de se changer avant de sortir des vestiaires, retrouvant Ino et Sakura. Tout en discutant ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du lycée et c'est en apercevant le portail que le roux s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié son casque dans les vestiaires. Il prévint les autres qu'il allait le chercher avant de faire demi-tour. Sur son chemin il croisa Kankuro, avec lequel il parla quelques minutes avant de repartir en quête de son casque.

Il arriva rapidement dans le bâtiment de sport désert. Il longea le couloir et, n'étant pas d'un naturel bruyant, entra discrètement dans les vestiaires normalement vide. Alors qu'il récupérait son bien il entendit d'étranges gémissements provenir des douches. Le plus silencieusement possible il se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté. Les bruits semblaient provenir de la cabine du fond qui était un peu plus large que les autres.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup et constata que la porte était fermée. Peu désireux de faire connaître sa présence, il se mit lentement à genoux et se pencha afin de voir qui s'adonnait à se genre d'activité dans les douches en regardant par l'espace entre le sol et les pans de bois qui formaient les cabines. Et il fut surprit de découvrir Shino, debout mais légèrement penché en avant, s'activant vivement entre les jambes d'un autre garçon, s'il en croyait les gémissements qu'il entendait. Il ne put voir qui était l'autre jeune homme, car l'Aburame lui cacher la vu et que l'autre se trouvait à moitié couché sur un espèce de large comptoir carré blanc que l'on trouvait dans chaque cabine et qui servait habituellement à poser ses affaires de toilette et vêtements propres.

Gaara resta surprit quelques secondes et à aucun moment ne put connaître l'identité de l'autre garçon. La seule chose qu'il put voir, ce fut un tatouage, sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de l'inconnu, par ce que Shino retenait ses jambes légèrement en l'air avec ses bras. C'était un tatouage tribal noir, qui semblait démarrer sur le haut de la cuisse, à l'intérieur et dont de fins filament se prolongeaient, s'entrecroisant parfois, presque jusqu'aux genoux. Après cette constatation il décida de les laisser, et repartit rapidement sans bruit prendre son casque et rejoindre son ami blond.

L'Aburame cachait bien son jeu et le roux était assez étonné de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé. Car tout le monde dans le groupe savait que Shino en pinçait pour Kiba, sauf peut être Kiba lui-même. Et ça ne pouvait être l'Inuzuka parce qu'il était partit en même temps que lui des vestiaires. Mais bon finalement il s'en fichait, son camarade pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du lycée, Sasuke et Naruto attendait. Kiba était partit de même que les deux jeunes filles.

-Hey Dobe, tu fais quoi demain soir ?

-Surement des folies de mon corps de rêve, crétin. Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais simplement sortir boire un verre, dit l'Uchiwa sans le regarder.

-C'est un rancard ? demanda moqueusement le blond. Je dois t'acheter des fleurs et une boîte de chocolat ?

-Je suis pas une fille baka !

-Donc c'est bien un rancard. J'accepte avec joie Sasukinouchet chéri d'amour, prépare le lubrifiant tu vas en avoir besoin, ricana le blond avant de lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses puis de s'éloigner en ricanant toujours pour rejoindre sa moto et où Gaara se trouvait.

Sasuke serra les dents et rougit de colère tout en grognant. C'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Le lendemain, vendredi, Naruto avait passé sa journée à ricaner en regardant son voisin brun qui lui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la journée. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! C'est avec soulagement que l'Uchiwa rentra chez lui-même si ça serait de courte durée. Il habitait avec son frère dans une petite maison dans une banlieue tranquille. L'Uzumaki devait venir le chercher en moto chez lui, son rancard lui ayant donné son adresse.

Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à manger prendre une douche et surtout s'habiller. Cependant du côté du blond ce n'était pas la même chose. Il ne cessait de faire des allers retours entre sa chambre et le salon où Gaara désespérait de pouvoir regarder la télé, tranquille affalé dans son canapé. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'allait mettre son ami pour sortir puisque de toutes manière l'Uchiwa était déjà bien amouraché du blond.

Naruto, mécontent, de l'intérêt inexistant que lui portait son colocataire, s'enferma dans sa chambre pour choisir seul ses vêtements. Ce soir l'Uchiwa allait baver. Il se décida pour un jeans noir moulant avec un débardeur de la même couleur, avec un plus une chemise orange avec des tribals noir partant des épaules et descendant dans le dos. Il se mit un peu de parfum et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il prit ensuite ses clés et son portefeuille, avec deux casques et salua son ami roux avant de sortir.

Il prit son temps pour se rendre chez son rancard, s'arrêtant en route dans un magasin. Finalement il arriva dans la petite maison, descendit de sa moto, enleva son casque, s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il alla devant la porte et sonna deux fois. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et il la porte s'ouvrit. Le sourire de l'Uzumaki s'agrandit en voyant Sasuke. Le brun était bien sur tout habillé de noir la chemise et le pantalon qui moulait délicieusement ses cuisses et son bassin. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts laissant apparaître une fine chaîne d'argent à laquelle se trouvait attaché un pendentif finement ouvragé en forme de S.

-On devrait peut être aller directement chez moi, sourit le blond. Tu es magnifique Sasukinouchet.

- Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te castre…

-On y va ?

Le brun hocha la tête, mit sa veste et sortit. Il ferma la porte et rejoignit l'Uzumaki qui lui tendit un casque. Sasuke le mit et s'installa derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de lui, s'accrochant fortement. Le blond démarra et roula un petit moment en ville avant de s'arrêter devant un bar et de se garer. Il attacha sa moto (pour pas qu'elle s'enfuit…ok je sors…) et mena son camarade à l'intérieur. Il salua le patron et barman avant de prendre place à une table isolée, l'Uchiwa à sa suite.

-Je viens souvent ici. C'est cool comme endroit et puis je connais Jiraya le patron.

-C'est plutôt sympa, admit Sasuke en regardant la décoration sobre mais chaleureuse.

-Ravi que ça te plaise…Tu veux boire quoi ?

-Une bière s'il te plaît.

Naruto fit signe au barman de leur apporter deux bières puis se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme.

-Ca m'a plutôt étonné que tu me propose cette sortie.

-Si t'es pas content t'avais qu'à dire non !

-Hey Sasuke t'emballe pas comme ça, moi ça me va c'est juste que j'ai été surprit. Soit pas sur la défensive, on est la pour passer une bonne soirée non ?

-Ouais, excuse moi, dit le brun sans rien ajouter puisque le serveur venait leur porter leurs bières.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, et me regarde pas comme ça c'est pas des fleurs ou des chocolats, rajouta t il en voyant l'autre plisser les yeux.

Il fouilla dans sa besace et sortit un petit paquet emballé qu'il lui donna. L'Uchiwa resta hébété un instant avant de commencer à l'ouvrir et de découvrir un livre.

-Mais…c'est…

-Le dernier Stephen King. Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Shikamaru et comme tu semblais le vouloir, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

-Oh…Merci beaucoup Naruto, sourit Sasuke sincèrement.

-Tu sais que t'es beau quand tu souris, dit il en se penchant vers lui le faisant un peu rougir. Et trop mignon quand tu rougis.

-Un Uchiwa n'est pas mignon…

-Le mien si, sourit Naruto.

-Je suis pas ton Uchiwa…

-Dommage, soupira théâtralement l'Uzumaki.

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter tout les deux et à rire. Naruto était agréablement surprit de le voir aussi détendu. Et il se sentait totalement fondre en le voyant rire. Surtout parce que l'autre ne le faisait pas souvent mais les rares fois où ça arrivait, tout son visage s'illuminait. Et le blond le trouvait encore plus beau. Au bout de quelques heures, ils décidèrent de s'en aller. Ils payèrent et sortirent du bar, s'arrêtant sur le trottoir à quelques pas de la moto de Naruto.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda le brun.

-Je sais pas…Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

-Je…J'ai pas vraiment envi de rentrer, répondit l'autre, en regardant ailleurs. Je suis bien avec toi.

Naruto s'approcha de lui avant de poser doucement sa main sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce. Sasuke ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de le fixer.

-Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi Sasuke, souffla t il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Ils se fixèrent, immobile, pendant quelques secondes avant que le blond n'effleure ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent mais aucun ne fit le premier pas. C'est comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Seul l'autre comptait. Et chacun de son côté espérait que ça ne s'arrête pas sans savoir que l'autre pensait exactement la même chose.

-Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda doucement l'Uzumaki en brisant le silence.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit Sasuke, troublé par la respiration de l'autre garçon qui chatouillait ses lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas le faire si tu n'en as pas envi.

L'Uchiwa le fixa encore un peu avant de fermer les yeux et de déposer doucement sa bouche sur celle de son camarade. Naruto bougea enfin, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher, son autre main se glissant dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il attrapait sa lèvres inférieur entre les siennes et allait la mordiller un peu. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et l'autre garçon en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, un frisson les parcouru tout les deux et le baiser s'intensifia. Leurs langues allèrent à la découverte l'une de l'autre, se câlinant tendrement, glissant l'une contre l'autre, se parcourant avec volupté pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

Naruto se recula finalement, collant son front à celui de l'autre garçon, caressant sa joue. Il le regarda puis l'enlaça et le serra contre lui. Sasuke se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le parfum qui se dégager de lui.

-On va chez moi ? Chuchota l'autre à son oreille. Tu peux dormir à la maison si tu veux.

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête avant de dire qu'il devait prévenir son frère. Parce que là il n'avait pas du tout envi de se séparer de son camarade. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un message à Itachi. Enfin ils partirent après avoir mit chacun leur casque et arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes chez le blond. L'Uzumaki prit sa main dans la sienne et le guida dans l'immeuble. Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Il avança dans le salon, tenant toujours sa main et ils découvrirent Gaara, toujours affalé dans le canapé devant la télé, l'air à moitié endormit, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Le roux leur jeta un coup d'œil et ne parut même pas surprit de la présence du brun.

-Tu fais chier Gaara, après ça put la clope dans tout l'appart !

-Jt'emmerde Uzumaki, c'est mieux que ta putain d'odeur de ramen que tu bouffe à presque chaque repas. Et puis je te fais pas chier parce que tu ramènes ton mec avec qui tu vas sûrement t'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit et faire un boucan pas possible alors me cherche pas.

-Mais c'est qu'il serait jaloux, ricana Sasuke.

-De quoi ? De me taper un mec coiffé comme le cul d'une poule ? Demanda t il. Certainement pas.

-C'est sûr, Gaara préfère les ananas, lâcha négligemment son ami blond.

Immédiatement le roux tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda t il d'une voie froide.

-Je t'en pris, tout les matins tu te lève avec une trique de tout les diable et tu passes ta nuit à gémir « Oh oui Shika encore » en te tortillant comme un possédé…

-Tu m'espionnes pendant que je dors ?

-Non mais je t'ai entendu quand je suis allé pisser. J'ai cru que tu te faisais attaquer mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte je t'ai vu te frotter contre le matelas comme un chien en rut…

-Si l'un de vous deux dit quoi que ce soit concernant cette histoire, je l'égorge, grogna le roux en leur jetant un regard meurtrier se mettant debout devant eux.

-Joli caleçon, ricana l'Uchiwa en remarquant le caleçon orange aux motifs grenouille verte que portait le Sabakku.

-Hey mais c'est mon caleçon fétish ! s'exclama l'Uzumaki. Pourquoi tu l'as prit ?

-Pour pouvoir me frotter contre cette nuit en pensant à Shikamaru. Parce que tu m'as piqué mon Calvin Klein noir je te signal. Tu crois que je l'ai pas vu tout à l'heure pendant ton pseudo défilé où tu cherchais comment t'habiller pendant deux heures comme une collégienne avant son premier rancard.

Le blond grogna et entraîna le brun dans sa chambre. Il lui donna un tee shirt et un caleçon et chacun leur tour ils passèrent à la salle de bain. Quand Naruto revint portant juste un boxer orange, Sasuke était assit sur son lit, déjà plongé dans la lecture de son nouveau livre. L'uzumaki l'observa pendant quelques instants, le trouvant craquant dans son tee shirt trop grand. Il ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu qu'il était revenu. Il alla se glisser derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, embrassant son cou. L'Uchiwa ne réagit pas vraiment, absorbé par sa lecture, se contentant de se laisser aller contre lui.

Naruto sourit et passa ses mains sous le tee chirt pour caresser son ventre.

-Je peux sa voir ce que tu fais ?

-Ah enfin une réaction… Tu veux pas lâcher ton bouquin un peu ?

Le brun ferma le livre et le posa sur la table de chevet. Le blond sourit et l'allongea avant de se mettre sur lui pour aller l'embrasser.

-Naruto…

-Oui ? demanda l'autre d'une voie taquine.

-On peut pas juste dormir ?

-Si bien sur...Mais je voulais juste t'embrasser un peu…J'ai pas le droit ? Me dit pas que t'as pas envi je te croirais pas…

-Arrête de tout tourner en dérision.

-Allez Sasuke détend toi un peu, on a passé une bonne soirée…Je sais que je te plaîs…

-J'aurais pas du venir, c'était pas une bonne idée, dit le brun en le repoussant et se redressant.

-Mais…bon sang qu'est ce qui te prends ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-C'est toi le problème. Toujours si sûre de toi, tu te moques tout le temps de moi et ça t'amuse de voir que j'en pince pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu joues avec moi et ça me gave.

-Dis pas de bêtise Sasuke. C'est juste que j'aime bien rigoler et j'adore te taquiner mais…Je me moque pas de toi. Tu me plais vraiment, dit l'Uzumaki sérieusement.

-C'est vrai ? C'est pas juste un jeu ?

-Bien sur que non, je suis pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Et pour tout t'avouer, je craque sur toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, à la rentrée.

Sasuke lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bon alors on est d'accord, tu es mon petit ami ? demanda l'amoureux des ramens.

-On est d'accord.

Finalement ils se couchèrent et après quelques baisers et câlins s'endormirent, enlacés. Le week end se passa plutôt bien pour les deux, le lendemain matin, ils restèrent coucher à s'embrasser puis étaient aller faire un tour en ville, ayant décidé que le samedi soir, ce serait l'Uzumaki qui dormirait chez Sasuke. D'ailleurs ils avaient bien rigolé en imaginant une petite blague pour Gaara. Le roux n'avait pas été dupe en les voyant renter, ricanant comme des bossus pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre du blond directement. Bien sûr sur le moment il était resté sur son canapé devant sa télé. Puis les deux zigotos étaient partis et il était resté tranquille. Ce n'est qu'au moment de se coucher qu'il avait comprit.

Alors qu'il se glissait dans son lit il sentit quelque chose le piquer. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet repoussa la couette et fronça les sourcils. Dans son lit se trouvait un ananas, avec une photo de Shikamaru découpée collée dessus. Un petit mot qui disait « pour que tu ne te sente pas seul » accompagnait le fruit. C'est décidé, Gaara, qui avait retenu ses pulsions meurtrières jusqu'à maintenant, décida qu'il leur ferait la peau.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Le lundi Gaara était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Et ces deux crétins riaient encore de leur stupide blague. Il n'avait été une surprise pour personne dans le groupe de savoir que les deux idiots étaient ensemble. Karin avait piquée une crise monumentale, et il avait fallu que le Sabakku appelle son frère. Kankuro dut courir après la jeune fille en lui demandant un baiser pour qu'elle déguerpisse. Il était midi et ils étaient tous dans l'herbe en train de manger et le Sabakku brun, ainsi que ses amis s'étaient joint à eux.

Après le repas, Shikamaru, à côté de Gaara, comme à son habitude s'allongea dans l'herbe. Le roux faisait son possible pour ne pas le fixer trop longtemps mais c'était quand même vachement dur. Ce fut la douce et mélodieuse voie de son aîné qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-Dis donc Shikananas t'a de belles gambettes, on dirait celles d'une fille, j'en mangerais presque, se moqua t il.

-D'ailleurs c'est pas juste que ce soit un mec qui s'en balance qui ait d'aussi belles jambes, maugréa Ino en regardant envieusement, les cuisses fines et galbées du géni, dévoilées par le short qui remontait, dû à sa position allongée.

Gaara tourna son regard vers les jambes du jeune homme pour les examiner. Cependant le reste de la conversation des autres n'atteint pas son cerveau. A peine avait il poser les yeux sur ses jambes que son regard avait été attirait. Ou ça ? Mais il allait vous le dire. Sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de Shikamaru se trouvait un tatouage. Un tribal noir, le même qu'il avait vu sur la cuisse du type qui couchait avec Shino. Et le déclic se fit.

Les absences du géni et celles de Shino. Tout concordait. Shika partait avant Shino et revenait après. Les deux fois où Shino n'était pas venu à leur sorties du week end, le Nara non plus n'était pas venu. Gaara sentit une fureur sourde s'emparer de lui. Sans un mot il se leva, prit son sac et partit à pas rapide, ignorant les appelles de son ami et de son frère. Il marcha quelques minutes avant d'atterrir à côté du gymnase. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, les jambes pliés, les bras posés dessus, tentant de se calmer.

Un petit moment plus tard il vit deux paires de chaussures devant lui. Il releva la tête avec dans les yeux une lueur meurtrière, observant Naruto et Sasuke qui étaient devant lui. Instinctivement, le blond repoussa un peu le brun en arrière connaissant les fureurs de son ami roux.

-Gaara, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t il d'une voie calme.

-Ce qui se passe ?répéta le Sabakku en se relevant. Mais je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe. Ce qui se passe c'est que cet enfoiré de Shino baise Shikamaru, voilà ce qui se passe !

-Et ça t'es venu tout seul comme ça comme révélation ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Toi tu la ferme ! s'exclama avec colère Gaara . Je sais ce que je dis. Jeudi, la semaine dernière quand je suis venu récupérer mon casque, j'ai surprit Shino qui s'envoyait en l'air dans les douches. Mais sur le moment j'ai pas vu avec qui ! Tout ce que j'ai vu…

-C'est le tatouage, termina le brun à sa place. Ce midi Kankuro dit à Shika qu'il a de belles jambes et tu l'a vu.

-Ouais et j'ai tout comprit. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que Shikamaru disparaissait parfois ? Et ce connard d'Aburame aussi ? Shika part un quart d'heure avant lui et revient un quart d'heure après. Et les deux fois où on est sortit en ville, aucun des deux n'est venu ! Ils étaient trop occupés à baiser !

-Gaara, je comprends que ça te mette en colère mais s'il te plaît essaie de te calmer, tenta de le raisonner l'Uzumaki.

-Il est amoureux de l'autre clebs alors pourquoi il pose ses sales pattes sur Shika, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Je le laisserais pas faire Naruto.

-Pour l'instant tu es trop énervé, alors calme toi et ensuite on verra. Tu risques de faire une connerie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on aura pas besoin de déménager mais je vais lui faire comprendre qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.

Sasuke allait répliquer une de ses phrase cynique mais Naruto les plaqua contre le mur.

-Shika se dirige vers ici, souffla t il.

Les trois se penchèrent et regardèrent le géni entrer dans le gymnase.

-Dans un quart c'est Aburame qui va se pointer, chuchota Gaara. Je le laisserais pas faire.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi.

-C'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète mais pour Shino.

Ils attendirent patiemment tout les trois et pile un quart d'heure après, ce fut Shino qui arriva. A peine la porte se fut elle refermée derrière lui que le roux se précipita à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires. Il tapa sur son épaule et quand l'Aburame se retourna il lui balança sa plus belle droite dans la figure. Shino vacilla et tomba en arrière un peu sonné. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le Sabakku le traîna dans les toilettes les plus proches, où il fut immédiatement plaqué contre un mur.

-Bordel mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Mais je vais te le dire…Ne t'approche plus de Shikamaru c'est clair ? Si je te vois encore le regarder, lui parler, ou le toucher plus que tu le devrais de t'explose, je ferais en sorte que tu sois même plus capable de bouger le petit doigt et je te briserais les os un à un, t'as comprit ?

-Mais pourquoi…

-Tu l'as ferme et t'écoute. Shikamaru m'appartient, alors je ne tolèrerais plus que tu t'approches de lui. C'est finit vos petites partie de baises, t'es amoureux de ton cabots alors démerde toi avec lui. Mais Shikamaru c'est mort pour toi t'as comprit ?

-Oui c'est bon lâche moi…

-Et pas un seul mot à quiconque.

-J'en avais pas l'intention, répondit l'Aburame en se dégageant. Si c'était que ça fallait le dire de suite pas besoin de me frapper. Comme tu l'as dit c'était que de la baise. Le seul qui m'intéresse c'est Kiba.

Et Shino sortit avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

-Shikamaru est dans le local de sport, dernière porte au fond du couloir à droite.

-T'es pas si con que ça finalement.

-C'est ça. Éclate-toi bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent sans un mot ou un regard pour l'autre. Gaara marcha le long du couloir et ouvrit violement la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui. La pièce était dans la pénombre, et la seule lumière qui filtrait provenait de deux petites et étroites fenêtres en hauteur. Shikamaru était assit sur un des grands matelas de sport. Quand il le vit, il se leva, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Où est Shino ?

-Il ne viendra pas. Il ne viendra plus. C'est finit vos coups en douce tu entends ?

-Et je peux savoir de quel droit tu te permets de dire ça ? Cette histoire ne te concerne pas ! Je couche avec qui je veux, que ce soit Shino ou le vieux Sarutobi !

-Mais bon sang il est amoureux de Kiba ! Il en a rien à foutre de toi !

-Parce que tu crois que je le sais pas ? Tout le monde le sait sauf Kiba ! C'est pas comme si j'étais à fond sur Shino, c'est juste pour le sexe et ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne en rien !

Gaara l'attrapa par le col, le plaqua contre la porte et se colla contre lui, le regardant fixement.

-Maintenant considère que si parce que je ne laisserais personne d'autre que moi te toucher. Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens. Si tu veux quelque chose c'est à moi que tu viens le demander mais je te laisserais pas aller voir ailleurs je peux te le garantir. Et certainement pas Aburame !

Et à se moment le géni fit quelque chose de totalement surprenant pour lui. Il l'embrassa, quelques secondes à peines mais cela suffit à scotcher le roux sur place.

-Tu me lâche maintenant s'il te plaît parce que je commence à suffoquer.

Le roux le lâcha et le flemmard retourna s'asseoir sur le matelas.

-C'est bon maintenant t'es calmé là ?

-C'est juste pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ?

-Entre autre. Excuse moi mais c'est toi qui débarque comme une furie ici, alors que tu devrais pas être là et qui commence à me donner des ordres avant d'essayer de m'étrangler. Je suis en droit d'avoir des explications tu crois pas ? C'est quoi le problème au juste ?

-C'est toi Shika, dit le roux en le fixant s'approchant de lui. Tu me rends dingue. Tout simplement. Je passe mon temps à penser à toi. J'arrive plus à te sortir de ma tête. Avant même les types que je tapais je m'en foutais. Mais toi, il s'est même rien passé entre nous, mais quand j'ai su que tu couchais avec Shino j'ai pété les plombs.

Shikamaru le fixa quelques secondes puis finit par lui tendre la main. Le Sabakku la saisit et se rapprocha de lui. Il finit par s'agenouiller entre ses jambes les yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Tu sais que tu m'as foutu la frousse, dit le géni.

-C'était pas mon intention. Je…m'excuse. Je peux pas me contrôler. Je supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un te touche.

Le surdoué posa une main sur sa joue puis se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gaara resta immobile quelques secondes avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille fine et de le faire basculer en arrière. Ce dont il rêvait depuis des jours et même des semaines était en train de se produire. Il força l'entrée de sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser de manière passionnée et violente. Le surdoué gémit dans le baiser er ça ne fit qu'exciter encore plus le roux qui commença à se frotter à lui.

Le Sabakku enfouit son visage dans son cou, l'embrassant, le léchant allant même parfois jusqu'à le mordre, s'enivrant de son odeur qui le rendait fou. Ses mains se glissèrent sous son tee shirt, caressant la peau douce et chaude avant qu'il ne le lui enlève, sa bouche allant trouver ses tétons, jouant avec les piercings. Il continua ainsi sa petite torture alors qu'une de ses mains s'égarait sur son entrejambe, tirant quelques grognements du brun, l'autre s'affairant déjà à ouvrir son short.

Jamais aucun mec ne lui avait fait autant envi. Gaara brûlait littéralement de désir et ne penser qu'à une chose, assouvir enfin cette pulsion qui le prenait à chaque fois que son regard s'attardait sur le géni où qu'il sentait son odeur. Même quand il rêvait. Et il fut très heureux de voir que l'autre garçon se montrait aussi docile et récéptif à ses caresses. C'est un fait, le roux avait toujours eut un tempérament dominateur et pour que sa marche, la personne en face de lui devait se soumettre.

Justement, Shikamaru lui été totalement soumit et lui avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Il se redressa, lui enleva rapidement ses chaussures et chaussettes avant d'attraper le boxer et le short tirant sur les deux en même temps pour le mettre enfin à nu. Se saisissant de ses hanches il l'amena au bord du matelas d'un geste brusque. Il humidifia rapidement deux de ses doigts avant de les plonger dans l'intimité du géni qui se crispa d'un coup.

Gaara se pencha alors vers lui et après un baiser sauvage il descendit le long de son torse, l'embrassant avant de prendre son sexe en bouche. Il débuta tout de suite vifs va et vient, bougeant également ses doigts, se délectant des gémissements qu'il entendait. Il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux, afin de détendre au maximum son anus, puis les enfonça profondément à la recherche de ce point en lui qui le ferait hurler. Il le trouva quelques secondes plus tard et observa avec satisfaction le Shikamaru pousser un cri et se cambrer.

Il s'amusa avec pendant un petit moment tout en continuant de le sucer mais son propre sexe, qu'il sentait déjà suintant dans son caleçon, était de plus en plus douloureux et à l'étroit. Il retira ses doigts et se remit debout alors que le géni s'asseyait. Défaisant son pantalon à la hâte, il le baissa avec son boxer sur ses chevilles souriant légèrement devant le haussement de sourcil surprit et admiratif du brun.

-Dis donc Gaara tu caches bien ton jeu… T'en a dans le pantalon… souffla le géni avant d'attraper le sexe tendu du roux.

-Qu'est..ce que tu fais ?

-On a pas de lubrifiant je te rappelle.

Et sans attendre plus Shikamaru le prit dans sa bouche, entamant de longs va et viens, salivant au maximum. Le Sabakku grogna de plaisir en fermant les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il caressa d'une de ses mains ses cheveux, tout en sentant le plaisir monter. Cet enfoiré de Shino avait du aimer ce genre de gâterie parce que l'on sentait l'expérience dans les gestes dur surdoué. Peut importe il était à lui et plus jamais l'Aburame ne le toucherait.

Il sentit l'autre se détacher et le regarda avec fascination se remettre allongé sur le dos. Ne pouvant plus attendre, Gaara se pencha sur lui et le pénétra d'un coup sec, le faisant hurler, mais pas vraiment de plaisir. Il dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas le prendre la tout de suite sans ménagement. Cependant le roux resta immobile et attira le visage de Shikamaru au sien pour l'embrasser, tout en le masturbant doucement. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le brun ne commence à se déhancher contre lui. Mais le Sabakku n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il passa ses bras sous les jambes du flemmard et attrapa ses hanches fermement. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à se déhancher à son tour sortant presque totalement de son antre chaud pour rengainer d'un coup sec l'instant d'après, le tout ponctué de râle et de grognement. C'était encore meilleur que dans ses rêves. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de plaisir et son excitation ne cessait d'augmenter lorsqu'il entendait le géni gémir son prénom.

Petit à petit le rythme s'accéléra et Gaara s'acharna sur cette petite tâche en lui qui semblait lui donner tant de plaisir lorsqu'on entendait les cris poussés par le plus petit. Le roux reprit sa bouche, étouffant ses plaintes alors qu'il allait de plus en plus vite, donnant de violent coups de boutoir, le faisant presque décoller du matelas, cherchant à derverser toute la frustration qu'il avait sentit de ne pas pouvoir faire ça avant.

C'était bon, trop bon. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, que son sans était en train de bouillir et sa tête lui tournait rien qu'en sentant cette odeur si familière, si proche de lui. Poursuivant ses vifs mouvement, il le prit sauvagement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de l'entendre pousser un long gémissement et se cambrer à s'en casser les reins alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme. Sentant son anus se resserrer tout autour de son sexe gonflé, Gaara jouit en poussant un grognement rauque avant de s'affalé sur Shikamaru, totalement vidé mais repus…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Bien sûr Gaara avait confié à Naruto et Sasuke ce qui s'était passé entre le géni et lui. Et Shino n'approchait plus le surdoué, au grand bonheur du roux. D'ailleurs à partir de cette semaine là, le Sabakku prit la décision de prendre toujours une douche après le sport. Et ce jeudi là, elle se termina de manière très coquine avec un très docile Shikamaru qui lui offrit sa croupe en levrette. Décidément il ne se lasserait jamais de son corps. Et surtout ses rêves érotiques n'avait pas cessé.

De leurs côtés, le brun et le blond s'entendaient à merveille et s'en étonnaient eux même. Bien sûr, ils avaient gardé quelques petits surnoms affectueux tels que « Teme » « Baka » « Usuratonkachi » « crétin » mais c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Naruto se révélait être quelqu'un de très prévenant, enfin surtout avec Sasuke et avait pas mal de petites attentions pour lui qui ravissait le brun, heureux d'être le centre d'attention.

Et contrairement à ce que l'Uzumaki aurait put croire, l'Uchiwa lui aussi lui réserva quelques surprises. Avec lui il était étrangement doux, voir même assez affectueux et tactile, parfois même sensible. Naruto avait même eut l'outrecuidance de le comparer à un chaton. Il montre les griffe, crache et mord mais au fond il adore les caresse. Le blond trouvait son petit ami trop mignon, ne se doutant pas que son copain avait mit au point spécialement pour le faire craquer tout une panoplie de bouille d'ange. Tous les moyens étaient bon pour le faire craquer.

Ils avaient attendu quelques semaines pour faire l'amour, ne voulant pas se presser. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Mais c'est vrai qu'au bout d'un moment ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Surtout qu'ils passaient les week end ensemble, chez l'un où l'autre. Naruto avait rencontré Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke et avait apprit au bout de quelques jours qu'il sortait avec Temari. Gaara et Kankuro n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié la nouvelle et avait chargé l'Uchiwa de transmettre leur menace à son aîné.

Gaara et Shikamaru avaient eut quelques disputes, le géni ne parlant pas le Gaaracien (dixit Naruto) et Gaara n'étant pas doué pour les relations humains. Donc ils avaient eut quelques problèmes de compréhension. Le début de leur « relation » n'avait été basé que sur le sexe, s'envoyant en l'air dès que possible au lycée ou le week end chez le roux. Et au bout de quelques semaines, le Sabakku avait admit qu'il était totalement dépendant de son surdoué. Ils s'étaient alors décider à réellement se mettre ensemble bien qu'ils continuent toujours à se sauter dessus en toutes occasions.

Kankuro lui avait réussit à sortir avec Hinata, faisant abandonné tout espoir à Kiba, qui après de longs mois de galère, termina avec Shino pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Pourtant Naruto et Sasuke avait tout fait pour les mettre ensemble. Gaara s'était même joint à eux, trop heureux de se débarrasser d'un potentiel rival.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous à la fac, ayant tous plus (Shikamaru) ou moins (Kankuro) réussit le bac. Le Sabakku brun et Temari vivaient à présent avec Itachi dans sa maison. Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke et Naruto avaient quant à eux trouver un appartement plus grand que celui que les deux jeunes hommes de Suna avaient précédemment et vivaient tout les quatre ensemble. Autant dire que ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

**Fin.**

**Voilà mes choupis, un One shot de finit. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !**

**Pensez aux reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de les lires ! Et ça encourage pour la suite !**

**En parlant de suite, il y aura surement un bonus à ce One shot qui décrira un peu la vie des quatre amis à la fac et dans leur appartements, mais je ne sais pas quand il viendra exactement. Mais j'ai déjà quelques idées et SENSATIONS GARANTIES !**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous ! A bientôt !**

**GothSevBlack !**


	2. Bonus

Coucou ici GothSevBlack!

**Me revoilà avec ce bonus, je l'avais promit, je l'ai fait. Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, je suis heureuse de constater que la fic vous à plu!**

**J'espère que ce bonus vous plaira autant si ce n'est plus!**

**Sur ce bisous et bonne lecture mes choupinous!**

**Bonus.**

**On emménage! **

Shikamaru regardait par la vitre. Il était dans une voiture, avec ses parents, à l'arrière. Il y a quelques jours, avec Sasuke, Naruto et Gaara, ils avaient signés le bail pour un appartement qu'ils avaient trouvés. Et il se trouvait qu'aujourd'hui, il devait le faire visiter à ses parents. Et accessoirement présenter Gaara comme son petit ami. Enfin ça le roux ne le savait pas, parce que sinon il se serait défilé.

C'est Naruto qui lui avait conseillé de le mettre devant le fait accomplit car il ne pourrait pas le cacher éternellement à ses parents et le Sabakku se défilerait toujours s'il était prévenu à l'avance. Le géni avait décidé d'emménager totalement ce soir, de même que son petit ami. Naruto lui n'avait pas finit ses cartons et Sasuke était avec lui pour l'aider dans leur vieil appart. Cela faisait quelque jours que tous faisaient des aller et retour pour s'installer, défaire les cartons et se croisaient à peine. Au moins les fesses du surdoué avaient un moment de répit.

Ils se garèrent devant un petit immeuble et descendirent de la voiture. Shikamaru les mena à l'intérieur et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième. Enfin il ouvrit rapidement la porte laissant entrer sa mère, puis son père qui posa une main sur son épaule qui voulait dire "Courage, prépare toi ça va être la guerre". Il entreprit de leur faire faire la visite.

Il y avait une petite entrée qui donnait sur le salon où se trouvaient un canapé et le fauteuil de Gaara. Bizarrement le roux refusait de s'en séparer. La télé avait été mise en place ainsi que la plupart des meubles du roux et du blond qui se trouvaient auparavant dans leur ancienne demeure.

A gauche de l'entrée se trouvait la cuisine, séparée du petit vestibule par un mur et du salon par une sorte de grand comptoir. Naruto avait adoré et avait acheté exprès de hauts tabourets en disant que ça ferait un super bar pour les fêtes qu'ils organiseraient. En face de l'entrée se trouvait un petit couloir qui donnait accès à la chambre de Gaara et Shikamaru (porte gauche), celle de Naruto et Sasuke (porte droite) et à la salle de bain (porte du fond).

Shikamaru leur fit visiter la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses deux amis.

-Ca c'est la chambre de Naruto et Sasuke, dit-il.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont ensembles, dit sa mère en regardant le lit deux place. Et la tienne où est-elle?

Le géni lui désigna la porte en face et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Il vit sa mère tout inspecter de ses yeux perçants.

-Ce sont tes affaires là, n'est ce pas? demanda t elle en désignant des sacs et des cartons pas encore défait.

-Oui.

-Alors à qui sont celles là? demanda t-elle en lui montrant d'autres cartons avec quelques vêtements posés dessus.

-Ce sont les affaires de Gaara, dit il en fronçant les sourcils en voyant le sourire moqueur de son père dans le dos de sa génitrice.

-Et...que font elle ici? Où il va dormir d'ailleurs? Je n'ai pas vu d'autre pièce...

-Il va dormir ici maman, c'est pour ça qu'il y a un lit deux place.

-Quoi? Mais...

-Maman, c'est mon ptit ami, il est majeur, je suis majeur... C'est normal qu'on dorme ensemble tu crois pas?

-Si...mais fait attention, il pourrait avoir envi que vous ayez des relations sexuelles, alors surtout tu le repousses!

-Oui maman, soupira le géni avant d'envoyer un regard noir à son père qui se bidonnait dans le dos de sa mère.

Son géniteur était quelqu'un de profondément agaçant dans le sens où il savait déjà tout sur tout avant qu'on le lui dise et même parfois que cela se produise. Impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Shikamaru en était sur, c'est de lui qu'il avait hérité son QI élevé. Le bruit de la porte le ramena à la réalité. C'est là que ça allait devenir intéressant.

Ils se rendirent tout les trois dans le salon et le géni où un garçon blond s'avança vers eux avec un large sourire chaleureux et apparemment contagieux. Il les salua avec beaucoup de politesse.

-C'est lui ton petit ami? demanda sa mère, agréablement surprise.

-Non lui c'est Naruto.

-Ah, fit elle un peu déçu avant de sourire à nouveau en voyant Sasuke arrivait et passer devant eux, portant un carton, les saluant poliment avant de rejoindre son petit ami. Alors c'est lui?

-Non lui c'est Sasuke, le petit ami de Naruto.

-Eh bien tes amis m'ont l'air d'être des jeunes gens très biens, dit sa mère, apparemment satisfaite. Oh mon fils tu as fais fort, il est magnifique! Tu n'aurais pas put choisir mieux!

Itachi s'avançait vers eux, tenant une lampe, fit un baise main à sa mère et serra la main de son père avant de rejoindre son petit frère.

-Non maman, ça c'est Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke.

-Ah...dommage c'est un jeune homme très séduisant, dit sa génitrice, charmée.

-Ouais si tu le dis...Ben tiens voilà Gaara.

Ses parents, qui étaient assis sur le canapé se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée et Shikamaru lutta ardemment contre l'envi grandissante de se jeter par la fenêtre en voyant son petit ami rentrer, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres et un pack de bière à la main. Il les salua rapidement avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour ranger l'alcool.

-Shikaku, chuchota sa mère, tu as vu ses yeux? Je suis sûre qu'il se drogue...

-Maman! Siffla Shikamaru. Il se drogue pas! C'est juste qu'il a du mal à dormir!

-Si tu le dis, fit elle, dubitative avant de se lever et d'aller vers le roux. Alors vous êtes le petit ami de mon fils. J'espère que vous ne l'inciterez pas à boire et à fumer!

-Il a pas besoin de moi pour ça, répondit le roux en se préparant un sandwich.

-Quoi? demanda Yoshino en se tournant vers lui. Shikamaru qu'est ce qu'il veut dire?

-Rien, ça m'ait arrivé de boire une ou deux bières en soirée c'est tout.

-Parce que tu es allé à des fêtes sans nous prévenir?

-Mais non c'était juste chez Naruto et Gaara, on était que quatre avec Sasuke.

-Tu oublis la fois où le reste de la bande est venu, avec mon frère et ses potes. Tu as tellement bu ce soir la que j'ai du te porter jusqu'au lit pour pas que tu restes dormir dans le couloir par terre. J'ai même pas dormit de la nuit tellement j'avais peur que tu vomisses dans le lit!

-N'importe quoi c'est ton crétin de frère qui m'avait fait un croche patte avant de s'asseoir sur mon dos! Comment tu voulais que je me lève?

-Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, dit sa mère qui visiblement se contenait. Ce qui est fait...est fait. Je tenais simplement à signaler à Gaara, que si lui se ruine la santé, c'est son problème mais qu'il ne doit pas t'entraîner la dedans. J'espère qu'il ne fume pas à côté de toi.

-C'est pas comme si ça le dérangeait puis qu'il me pique tout le temps mes clopes, dit le roux avant de mordre dans son sanwich.

-Shikamaru tu fumes? demanda sa mère d'une voie étrangement aiguë.

Le géni sentit la migraine poindre. Son petit ami avait décidé de le tuer avant l'heure. Ou plutôt de faire en sorte que sa mère le tue. Et son père indigne qui pleurait presque de rire dans le canapé. Il pourrait pas l'aider un peu? Tsss tu parles...

-Il ne fume pas vraiment, dit le roux. Il me pique juste quelques latte après qu'on est fait l'amour.

-FAIT L AMOUR? s'exclamala brune. SHIKA JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIS PUCEAU!

-Ahahahah...Shikamaru, puceau? Laissez moi rire, se bidonna le Sabakku.

-Et je peux savoir depuis quand vous dévergondez mon fils?

-C'est pas moi qui l'ait dévergondé, dit calmement le roux en mangeant son sandwich. C'est Shino, un de nos amis. Ca date de l'été dernier si je me souviens bien. Ensuite ils arrêtaient pas de faire ça partout dans le lycée...

-C'est bon, coupa Shikamaru, au bord de la crise de larme. Papa, Maman, c'est pas que je veux vous jeter dehors mais il commence à être tard, vous devriez rentrer.

Shikaku se leva et alla prendre son fils dans ses bras en profitant pour lui parler.

-Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il se venge ainsi, mais quelque chose me dit que tu as intérêt à filer droit avec lui, rit son paternel à son oreille, le faisant grogner. Mais c'est un jeune homme intéressant, je sens que je vais adorer l'avoir pour gendre.

Shikamaru se décolla de son père pour aller saluer sa mère qui l'étouffa dans une étreinte presque désespérée en murmurant des "mon bébé...". Finalement ses parents partirent et le géni alla bouder dans le fauteuil de son homme qui mangeait tranquillement son sandwich, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca va pas Shika? demanda moqueusement le roux.

- Si si, ma mère pense que je sors avec un drogué qui m'a rendu toxico et alcoolique, en plus du fait que je sois dépravé sexuellement et ce depuis presque un an et tout ça grâce à toi.

-Mais il fallait me le dire que je ne devais pas dire ça devant tes parents, sourit le Sabakku en s'approchant de lui. Ah mais suis je bête, tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tes parents seraient là et que tu comptais me les présenter aujourd'hui. Heureusement que Naruto est un crétin incapable de s'empêcher de ricaner quand il prépare un mauvais coup.

-T'y es presque, mets y un peu plus le ton et tu pourras presque me faire croire que tu es un abruti finit, grinça le brun.

Gaara s'assit sur la petite table en face du fauteuil et attrapa son menton, le forçant à le regarder.

-Depuis le temps tu me connais. J'ai horreur qu'on joue avec moi. Tu as joué, tu as perdu. Sers-toi en de leçon. Non je ne voulais pas rencontrer tes parents. Mais tu m'aurais parlé sérieusement de ça et j'aurais fait un effort. Tu sais que j'aime dominer et contrôler, et que je déteste qu'on me manipule. Ca méritait bien une petite vengeance tu crois pas?

-Ouais...Ca va je le ferais plus, grogna le géni avec l'air d'un gamin de 5 ans. Et puis tu m'as même pas dit bonjour.

Gaara ricana et alla l'embrasser soufflant un « bonjour ».

_Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de droite._

Naruto et Sasuke était en train de défaire certains cartons et de placer les meubles, alors qu'Itachi était vautré sur le lit deux place, un magazine dans les mains.

-Pourquoi tu veux le rapprocher autant de la fenêtre ! s'exclama Sasuke. Le lit est très bien ici !

-Mais je peux pas mettre mon bureau à côté de la porte !

- On avait dit que tu le mettrais près du mien pour que je puisse surveiller que tu travaille vraiment baka !

-Tu avais dit ça tout seul je suis assez grand pour travailler sérieusement Teme !

-C'est pour ça que la dernière fois que tu as eut a révisé, tu m'as appelé en urgence pour me demander la moitié du cours parce que t'avais bavé dessus pendant que tu dormais, Usuratonkashi, dit Sasuke calmement.

-Bon ok tu as raison on mettra nos bureaux proche. Tu as emmené quoi dans le carton ?

-Du linge pour le lit. Je ramènerais ma couette noire.

-C'est vachement glauque noir quand même tu crois pas ?

-Je sais ou tu veux en venir et c'est non baka, tu ne mettras jamais cette hideuse housse de couette aux motifs bol de ramens !

-Si on t'écoutait on vivrait dans un décor de film de vampire le sang et le cercueil en moins !

-Si on t'écoutait toi y'aurais des grenouilles, des ramens et du orange partout !

-Et alors ? Au moins ça te donne pas envi de te tirer une balle au bout de 5 secondes ! En plus t'as vu ta collection de bouquin ? Déjà je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse lire autant mais en plus des Stephen king ! T'es un psychopathe pour lire des trucs pareils !

-La tu m'as confondu avec Gaara, c'est lui le psychopathe ! Comment toi tu peux aimer les grenouilles, c'est moche, c'est vert, c'est gluant et ça saute partout ! Et avec tout ce orange ce serait la chambre parfaite pour Gai sensei !

-Oh l'insulte j'aurais pas aimé, rit Itachi, toujours plongé dans son magazine.

-Nii san dis lui qu'on peut pas mettre sa housse de couette ! La couleur n'irait pas avec le reste !

-Elle est orange !

-Justement !

-Justement quoi ?

-LE ORANGE C EST MOCHE , J AI LA PHOBIE DES GRENOUILLES ET SI JE MANGE JAMAIS RIEN QUAND ON VA CHEZ ICHIRAKU C EST PARCE QUE JE DETESTE LES RAMENS !

Ils se turent tout les deux, Itachi ayant même levé les yeux de son magazine. Naruto le regarda, incrédule et silencieux, pendant plusieurs secondes avant de commencer à lui balancer dessus tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

-TRAITRE, ESPECE D HERETIQUE, TU M AS MENTIT. JE DIVORCE, T ENTEND ? ET C EST MOI QUI GARDE LES GOSSES SINON TU TROUVERAIS LE MOYEN DE LEUR FAIRE DETESTER LES RAMENS.

Et sur ce le blond quitta la chambre et alla bouder dans le canapé, alors que Shikamaru était assit sur les genoux d'un roux apparemment en forme qui ne se gênait pas pour le tripoter.

-Hey vous savez pas quoi ? Sasuke déteste les ramens ! Comment on peut ne pas aimer ?

-Les goûts et les couleurs…ça se discute pas, dit le géni en tentant de repousser Gaara qui lui faisait un suçon, une main infiltrée sous son tee shirt, l'autre caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Mais s'il te l'a pas dit c'est parce qu'il sait que c'est important pour toi et il voulait pas que tu le prennes mal.

-Mais enfin je l'aurais pas prit mal !

-Et…et tu fais quoi la ? demanda le surdoué, un peu rouge, ne pouvant que subir les caresses de son cher et tendre.

-Mais c'est pas pareil, il me l'a hurlé dessus, et il me l'a caché tout ce temps !

-Il…Il voulait pas…mmmh oui…, fit Shikamaru en fermant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre en sentant la main de Gaara masser son entrejambe,…voulait pas….créer des…des histoires…en-entre vous…

- Bon sang faîtes pas de cochonneries devant moi ! Gaara tu veux pas arrêter de le tripoter pendant que je parle ?

-Oh non, rien ne pourrait me faire arrêter, ricana le roux avant de replonger sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami.

-Même si je te dis qu'actuellement Itachi regarde un magazine de lingerie afin de choisir des sous vêtements pour ta sœur ?

-AIE ! s'exclama le géni alors que le Sabakku s'était levé d'un coup, le faisant tomber par terre.

Le roux se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, suivit du blond en question, défonça à moitié la porte avant de venir prendre le magazine des mains de son beau frère. Il le feuilleta quelques secondes, semblant chercher quelque chose.

-Les gods c'est page 128, dit négligemment Itachi.

-Merci, dit le roux en allant à la page indiquée.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux un god ? demanda le blond.

-C'est pas pour moi, répondit le Sabakku.

-Est-ce que Shikamaru est au courant qu'il veut un god ? Ricana Sasuke.

-Pas encore, sourit Gaara avant de rendre le magazine à Itachi. Au fait Itachi je doute que ma sœur apprécie que tu lui commande du L, sa taille c'est le M.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Tu veux pas savoir, grimaça le roux avant de sortir en fermant la porte.

Naruto se retourna vers les deux autres et regarda Sasuke. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis alla prendre le brun dans ses bras pour un câlin.

-Si tu veux pas qu'on mette ma housse de couette alors c'est d'accord, parce que je te préfère au ramens. Les ramens, à côtés de toi, c'est un gâteau de Gaara.

-C'est si horrible que ça quand il cuisine ?demanda Sasuke.

-S'il a hérité les talents culinaire de sa sœur, c'est absolument immangeable. Même un rat boulimique en voudrait pas, grogna son aîné.

Naruto rit doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami. Il les caressa lentement avec sa bouche, appréciant leur chaleur et leur douceur. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses joues qu'il effleura du pouce, souriant un peu. Ce fut Sasuke qui lécha les lèvres du blond en l'attrapant par le col pour approfondir leur échange. L'Uzumaki glissa sa langue le long de celle du brun sensuellement avant de l'aspirer, lui lançant un regard remplit de désir. L'Uchiwa passa sa main dans sa nuque et l'attira plus près pour enfouir sa langue dans son antre chaud, l'explorant rapidement, caressant son homologue avec passion.

-Hey les sacs d'hormones, vous voulez pas arrêtez de vous bavez dessus et continuer de ranger ? demanda Itachi, consultant toujours son magazine.

-Bon, souffla Sasuke en se reculant à regret, Je veux bien qu'on mette ta housse de couette. Mais hors de question que tu accroche ta tenture orange au mur.

-Mais pourquoi ? Elle est superbe !

-Y'a une énorme tête de crapaud dessus, je veux pas avoir ça au dessus de moi quand je dors ! Je vais faire des cauchemars !

-Mais mon ptit ramen au porc…

-JE T AI DÉJÀ DIT DE PAS M APPELER COMME CA !

-Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais le faire quand on était que tout les deux…

-Justement on est pas seul , grogna un Sasuke rougissant.

-Ouais ben excuse moi d'avoir oublié ton frère,mais en même temps c'est pas difficile puisque monsieur n'en fout pas une et préfère se vautrer dans sa luxure plutôt que nous aider.

-Tout de suite les grands mots…Au lieu de vous préoccuper de moi, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de la tenture de Naruto.

-Bon sang, comment Shikamaru et Gaara on réussit à se mettre d'accord en une après midi ? souffla l'Uchiwa .

-En fait Gaara bougeait les meubles quand Shika avait le dos tourné et Shika faisait pareille. Gaara en a eut marre et il s'est occupé de son postérieur pendant plus d'une heure, et je le sais parce que je les ais entendu pendant ce temps, si bien que Shika n'était plus capable de marcher sans douleur après et est resté couché sur le ventre. Donc c'est Gaara qui s'est occupé de tout.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

-Ca va j'ai comprit je m'en vais, grimaça le plus vieux avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre.

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Qui va faire les courses ?**

Sasuke soupira. Lui et Naruto avaient complètement emménagé depuis trois jours mais comme aucun des quatre ne voulait aller faire les courses, tout les jours ils étaient obligé de commander des pizzas, ou des ramens pour se sustenter. Autant dit que l'Uchiwa en avait ras le bol. Prenant une grande décision il sortit de sa chambre pour aller se planter devant la tête, regardant son blond affalé dans le canapé, Gaara en train de fumer dans son fauteuil, un brun somnolant sur les genoux.

-Sasu, mon chéri, tu es devant la télévision là, dit Naruto.

-Je sais, d'ailleurs c'est finit, dit le brun en l'éteignant. Y'en a marre ! J'en peux plus des pizzas et des ramens ! On va faire les courses !

-Qui ça « on » ? demanda le roux en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-Tout les quatre…Et pas de refus possible !

-Galère…lâcha le surdoué en se levant. On est pas obligé de tous y aller !

-Biens sûr que si, je vois pas pourquoi deux d'entre nous ou même un seul, irait se faire chier dans un magasin pour nourrir les autres resté à la maison se la couler douce !

-Ou faire autre chose, ricana le Sabakku en lorgnant son petit ami.

-Vous en faîtes déjà assez toutes les nuits, dit l'Uzumaki en se levant à son tour, mon Sasu chou chéri d'amour a raison.

-Oui on prend ma voiture, parce que les motos ce sera pas pratique. Allez on y va.

Une demi heure plus tard, les quatre garçons étaient dans le magasin, Sasuke en chef de mission poussant un caddy pour l'instant vide.

-Bon, pour aller plus vite, je m'occupe de la viande et du poisson, Gaara du papier toilette, j'en ai marre des mouchoirs, produit ménager, éponges…enfin bref tout ce qu'on a besoin mais qui n'est pas de la nourriture…

-Je pourrais pas tout porter…

-Shikamaru s'en occupera avec toi. Naru chan, tu t'occupe des sauces, de l'huile, du sucre, en morceau et en poudre, du café. Retrouvez-moi au rayon des surgelés et on verra ce qui manque…Exécution.

Le géni et son petit ami partirent rapidement, voulant échapper à la crise d'autorité de sa majesté.

-Bon déjà on va s'occuper de tout ce qu'on a besoin pour faire le ménage, dit le brun.

-J'aimerais beaucoup te voir habillé en soubrette, ricana le roux en le suivant.

-C'est ça, on est dans une grande surface ici, le sexe shop c'est la rue d'à côté pervers !

-Et c'est celui qui sait où il se trouve qui me traite de pervers ?

-Je suis observateur voilà tout. Et puis la devanture rouge vif passe pas inaperçu. Bon va chercher de la lessive et de l'adoucissant et rejoint moi au rayon des produit ménager, j'ai pas envi de me faire violer au milieu des serpillères.

-Genre tu serais pas consentant, dit Gaara avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de partir à la recherche du rayon lessive.

_Un peu plus loin dans le magasin._

Haricot vert ou petit pois ? Sasuke regarda les deux sachets, indécis. Les brocolis c'est pas mal aussi. Surtout en purée (je confirme moi j'adore, j'en ai mangé pendant une semaine après m'être fait enlevé les dents de sagesse). Mais bon ses colocataires ne semblaient pas être branchés légumes. Les petits pois sa passe partout. Mais alors nature ou ceux avec les carottes ? Peut être valait il mieux nature, Shikamaru lui avait dit un jour qu'il les mangeait avec du sucre en poudre. Bon de toutes façons Naruto ne mangerait rien à part des ramens…Pourquoi il se prenait la tête pour eux déjà ? Justement en parlant du blond celui-ci arriva les bras chargés de différentes boîtes qu'il laissa tomber dans le caddy.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

-Mais Sasu chéri y'a plus du tout de ramen à la maison !

-Naruto ! Bon sang tu vas pas manger que ça ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'adopter une alimentation un minimum équilibrée !

-Mais Sasu ché…

-Tais toi ! coupa Sasuke. Y'en a marre des ramens ! Y'a pas que ça dans la vie ! La ça va t'es encore jeune, mais dans 10 ou 15 ans tu grossiras a vue d'œil à force de manger ces cochonneries ! Il hors de question que je vive et même que je couche avec le petit frère du bonhomme Michelin, tu entends ?

Alors que le noiraud s'attendait à devoir argumenter encore, il fut surprit de voir que Naruto rougissait et le regardait, les yeux brillant, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu viens de dire ?demanda le blond.

-Euh…ben oui…, répondit l'autre en cherchant ce qu'il avait pu dire qui le mette dans cet état. Tu te sens bien Naru-chan ?

-Oui, mon petit ami vient de dire qu'il implicitement qu'il s'imaginait être encore avec moi dans 15 ans, donc c'est qu'il veut que ça dure, dit malicieusement l'Uzumaki.

-Parce que tu doutais de lui crétin ! s'exclama l'Uchiwa. Tu crois vraiment que j'emménagerais avec un type si je pensais qu'on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre ? Tu crois peut être que je supporterais ton hideuse housse de couettes aux motifs ramens si je t'aimais pas ?

-Oh mon Sasu chéri moi aussi je t'aime, dit le blond avant d'aller l'embrasser.

-Hey y'a des gosses dans ce magasin, alors décollez vous avant de copuler au milieux des haricots verts , dit Gaara qui vint mettre dans le caddy ce qu'il avait dans les bras suivit par Shikamaru.

-En parlant d'haricots verts j'en prend ou vous préférez des petits poids ? demanda Sasuke.

-Des petits poids c'est trop bon avec du sucre en poudre, dit le géni.

-T'as vraiment des goûts bizarres toi, grimaça Naruto.

-Ca devrait même pas t'étonner, il sort bien avec Gaara. S'il faut pas être fêlé pour sortir avec un psychopathe roux, ricana Sasuke.

-Pourquoi les bruns dépressif lisant des bouquins remplit de scène de meurtre et de torture c'est mieux peut être ?

-Il a pas tort là, souffla le blond à son petit ami avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête.

-Tais toi Usuratonkashi, dit le brun en poussant doucement le caddy. Y'a des fruits là bas on en prend ?

-Moi je suis pas très fan, dit l'Uzumaki. Et puis Shika à sa tomate et Gaara son ananas personnel…

-Tout de suite c'est moins drôle hein ? ricana le Nara en voyant Naruto tenter de sortir péniblement et grelottant du grand bac à surgelé dans lequel le roux l'avait poussé.

Il fallu encore trois quarts d'heure aux quatre garçons pour terminer les courses, puisqu'il fallait tout acheter, et encore une demi heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous dans leur appartement. 20 minutes plus tard tout était rangé, et ils s'effondraient tout les quatre dans le canapé et le fauteuil du salon. Finalement les courses, c'est plutôt rigolo…

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Dispute et sentiments.**

Les cours avaient commencés depuis environ un mois. Tout les quatre étaient à la même fac mais dans des branches différentes. Sasuke était en Mathématiques, Naruto en Géologie, Gaara en Biologie et Shikamaru en Informatique. Une certaine routine s'étaient installée entre eux, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble mais aussi dans chacun des deux couples.

Certaines règles de vies avaient été instaurées comme pas de ramens le matin (Sasuke avait failli dégobiller sur la table), ne jamais laisser un quelconque objet pointu traîner (Shikamaru soutenait encore que c'était pas de sa faute si les cigarettes de Gaara avaient finit mouillés malgré le couteau de cuisine passé à deux centimètres de sa tête, il y pouvait quoi lui s'il avait prit l'arrosoir dont le blond se servait pour arroser les plantes en voyant que celui-ci en mettait partout, y comprit sur la table basse ou se trouvait quelques minutes avant le précieux paquets de clopes), pas d'alcool les soirs de semaine (Bizarrement Naruto était resté dormir le lendemain du soir ou le Noiraud avait descendu quelques bières, l'alcool étant apparemment aphrodisiaque) et ne jamais, au grand jamais mettre à la télé la chaîne 254, à savoir Shogi Show (Gaara n'avait jamais été se coucher aussi tôt et aussi…seul alors que Naruto et Sasuke en avaient profités pour se livrer à certaines activités interdites aux mineurs.)

Il y en avait encore d'autres et surement que des nouvelles seraient mise en place. Mais pour l'heure Shikamaru venait de rentrer des cours, assez fatigué. Enfin plus que d'habitude. La nuit dernière Gaara l'avait tenu éveillé jusqu'à 4 heures du matin avant d'être totalement satisfait sexuellement. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait laissé échapper qu'il mangeait avec Neji, puisqu'ils étaient ensemble en cours, tous les midis depuis un mois et que hier à la pause déjeunée le Hyuga l'avait invité à boire un verre le vendredi soir entre informaticien avec d'autres potes de leur promo.

Il salua rapidement Naruto et Sasuke qui étaient dans le canapé devant la télé avant de se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Il s'assit à son bureau la chaise à l'envers pour pouvoir poser le menton sur le dossier et alluma son ordinateur portable. Il entreprit alors de retravailler ses cours et c'est ce qu'il fit pendant environ une demi heure avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée puis celle de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il était trop fatigué pour tourner la tête et de toutes manières il savait que ça ne pouvait être que Gaara.

Il en eut la confirmation en sentant le roux se coller à lui, s'asseyant juste derrière, le prenant en sandwich entre le dossier et son corps.

-Bonne journée ? demanda la voie grave du roux qui lui caresser les hanches tout en embrassant son cou.

-On m'a surnommé le Zombie mais sinon…je suis juste fatigué.

-J'ai un super moyen de te détendre, susurra son petit ami à son oreille, faisant remonter une de ses mains sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

-Gaara, lâche moi avec ça la j'ai pas envi. J'ai dormit que deux heures je suis épuisé. En plus j'arrivais même pas à suivre en cours ni même à faire une sieste alors je dois tout rattraper maintenant.

-Aller ça va te détendre, tu te sentiras mieux après. Endorphine quand tu nous tiens.

-Ouais ben je m'étonne que t'en ai pas fait une overdose. Et non Gaara, vraiment la je peux pas.

-Tu peux pas ou tu veux pas ? demanda le roux en se levant avant de soupirer. T'as jamais envi.

Shikamaru resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se lever et d'exploser.

-Jamais envi ? JAMAIS ENVI ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI MA PAROLE ! s'énerva t il. CA FAIT DES MOIS QUE TU ME SAUTES DESSUS TOUT LES SOIRS. ET J ACCEPTE JE PARTICIPE, C EST PAS COMME SI JE RESTAIS SANS REACTION ET TE LAISSAIS PRENDRE TON PIED TOUT SEUL . MERDE A LA FIN.

-Arrête de gueuler, soupira le roux en s'allongeant sur le lit.

-SA SUFFIT GAARA Y EN A MARRE MAINTENANT. TU M AS BAISER JUSQU A 4 HEURES DU MAT, CA TE SUFFIT PAS ? POURTANT TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE CE SOIR AUSSI ON VA LE FAIRE. NON MONSIEUR LUI C EST TOUT LE TEMPS. Y A QUE CA QUI COMPTE POUR TOI, LE SEXE !

-Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème ? Oui j'aime le sexe, je vois pas en quoi c'est un crime…

-MAIS MERDE GAARA JE SUIS PAS TA POUPEE GONFLABLE. DES QUE T AS ENVI TU VIENS ET TU ME LACHE PAS, TU CONTINUES JUSQU A CE QUE JE CEDE ET JE LE FAIS AVEC PLAISIR OK MAIS QUAND JE VEUX PAS , VIENS PAS ME DIRE QUE J AI JAMAIS ENVI. DE TOUTES MANIÈRE TOUT CE QUI T INTERESSE CHEZ MOI C EST MON CUL !

-JE T INTERDIT DE DIRE CA BORDEL.

-OSE ME DIRE QUE C EST FAUX ! TU ME SAUTES TOUT LE TEMPS DESSUS. AH OUI TU ME CALINES SOIT DISANT MAIS C EST POUR MIEUX M ALLONGER MEME PAS DEUX MINUTES APRES. C EST TOUJOURS MOI QUI VIENT VERS TOI, JAMAIS TU VIENS M EMBRASSER SI T AS PAS ENVI DE SEXE OU ME PRENDRE DANS TES BRAS.

-ARRETE UN PEU TA CRISE LA, TU ME CONNAIS DEPUIS LE TEMPS. JE SUIS COMME CA MERDE !

-JE TE DEMANDE PAS DE ME FAIRE DE GRANDES DECLARATION OU DES TRUCS HYPER ROMANTIQUE MAIS AU MOINS ESSAYER DE PRENDRE EN CONSIDERATION MES ENVI DE TEMPS EN TEMPS. MOI TU CROIS QUE CA ME FAIT PLAISIR DE TOUJOURS TE DIRE AMEN A TOUT ? JE FAIS DES EFFORTS POUR QUE CA SE PASSE BIEN ENTRE NOUS TU POURRAIS EN FAIRE AUTANT, hurle t il avant d'essayer de se calmer. Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu tiennes un minimum à moi…

Le roux le regarda, ne répondant rien, se contentant de le fixer.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, lâcha le surdoué avant de prendre sa veste, son sac et de partir.

Il passa devant les deux autres qui avaient tout entendu sans les regarder et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Naruto se posta à la fenêtre pour voir vers où allait le géni, le suivant des yeux le long de la route mais son regard fut attirer par un jeune homme brun qui se retourna quand son ami flemmard passa à côté de lui, le suivant des yeux. Mais maintenant il lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, pourtant cette personne lui semblait si familière. Et ça fit tilt.

-Je vais parler à Gaara, dit il rapidement avant de se rendre rapidement dans la chambre de son ami d'enfance et de se précipiter vers la fenêtre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna le Sabakku.

-Gaara…je crois que j'ai vu Sai…dans la rue…

-Quoi ? Demanda t il en se redressant, le fixant. Tu es sur ? Quand ça ?

-A l'instant, je regardais où allait Shika et quand il est passé à côté de lui il s'est retourné vers Shika pour le regarder donc j'ai pas put voire son visage. Tu crois que…

-Je sais pas. Ca me paraît peu probable. Suna c'est loin. Personne ne sait qu'on est venu ici. Sai est probablement encore là bas.

-Ouais t'as raison. Bon et toi c'est quand que t'arrêtes tes conneries avec Shika ?

-Naruto…

-Gaara, bon sang ouvre les yeux. Jamais tu n'as accordé autant d'importance à un mec. Ca fait des mois que tu es avec. Tu penses pas que tu pourrais faire un effort pour te montrer plus…tendre et gentil avec lui ?

-Je suis pas…un type comme ça…tu le sais moi je…je sais pas comment on fait.

-Gaara, on te dit pas de l'épouser. Mais essaie de lui montrer que tu tiens à lui. C'est le cas n'est ce pas ?

Le roux garda le silence.

-Bon imagine deux secondes, je dis des conneries hein, j'espère pas que ça arrive. Imagine deux secondes Shika se ballade seul et là y'a un type complètement bourré qui déboule à fond avec sa caisse et qui le renverse et le tue. Tu vas ressentir quoi à ton avis ?

-Bordel mais t'as pas finit de me dire des trucs pareilles ? Putain tu me fais flipper, s'exclama Gaara en commençant à faire les cent pas.

-Hey ça va calme toi. Mais sache une chose, si tu fais pas d'effort, il va te lâcher, tu l'auras plus prêt de toi. Tu vas te retrouver tout seul comme un con, parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est le seul qui t'a fait cet effet. Et plus personne t'intéressera à part lui mais ce sera trop tard. Réfléchis bien Gaara.

Et la dessus le blond le quitta, le laissant pensif. De son côté Shikamaru, la rage au ventre et le cœur en morceau sans oser se l'avouer, marchait rapidement. Il déboucha dans un par cet il resta un long moment dans l'herbe, à contempler le ciel en essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il n'y arrivait que difficilement. Il finit par se lever et traîna en ville, s'acheta un sandwich qu'il mangea sur la place, regardant les gens passer, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Il soupira encore une fois. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette dispute de la tête. Finalement il se rendit dans un bar où il avait l'habitude d'aller avec les autres et qui se trouvait non loin de l'appartement où il habitait. Il s'assit à une table au fond et commença à picoler. Alors qu'il entamait sa quatrième bière un jeune homme brun qui semblait avoir son âge vint lui adresser la parole, tout sourire.

-Tu me sembles bien triste…Sa te dit un peu de compagnie ?

-Euh…Ouais vas y.

-C'est gentil, je ne connais personne ici, je ne suis que de passage.

-Ben salut moi c'est Shikamaru. Et tu viens d'où ?

-Je viens de Suna, enchanté de te rencontrer, moi je m'appelle Sai.

Il était minuit dix et Shikamaru n'était toujours pas rentré. Gaara s'inquiétait et ne cessait de tourner en rond dans tout l'appart. Ses deux amis étaient devant la télé mais paraissaient aussi très inquiet. Le roux avait du essayer d'appeler son petit ami une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Même le paquet de clope du Sabakku en avait prit pour son grade puisqu'à présent, il était vide.

-Gaara…

-La ferme Naruto. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Oui c'est de ma faute…

-C'est pas ça…, coupa le blond. Pourquoi on irait pas le chercher ? Il est partit à pied, on fait d'abord un tour en ville et ensuite on va voir dans les bar ou on a nos habitude, y'en a pas tant que ça.

Les trois garçons s'habillèrent rapidement, avant d'aller faire un tour dans la ville avec la voiture de Sasuke. Ils ne le virent pas alors ils décidèrent d'aller voir dans un bar où ils allaient souvent qui se trouvait non loin de chez eux. Rapidement ils entrèrent et inspectèrent les lieux. Pas de géni. Gaara alla voir le barman et lui montra une photo de Shikamaru qu'ils avaient prit avec eux.

-Vous l'avez pas raté de longtemps. Il était là avec un autre type…Un brun vachement pâle. Ils sont partit par derrière il y a quelques minutes.

-Vous savez qui était avec lui ? Un nom ? demanda Naruto.

-Non. Mais ils ont beaucoup bu. Votre ami, celui que vous cherchez…Il arrivait à peine à marcher. L'autre le portait presque. Ils sont partit qu'à 3 minutes par derrière.

Shikamaru se sentait bizarre. Tout tournait autour de lui et il était de plus en plus fatigué. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de l'endroit où il habitait. Sai, avec qui il avait beaucoup parlé et bu, le portait presque parce que plus aucune phrase cohérente ne passait dans son cerveau et qu'il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pas. L'autre jeune homme l'avait mené dehors en passant par la porte de derrière, débouchant dans une ruelle sombre.

-Ou tu habites ?

-Sais…sais plus…

-Alors je vais m'occuper de toi.

Sai le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et commença à l'embrasser. Le géni mit plusieurs longues secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et encore plus de temps pour le repousser.

-…rête…j'ai….un mec, souffla t il difficilement en s'effondrant contre le mur, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

-Il est pas obligé de le savoir, répondit l'autre garçon avant de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, retournant l'embrasser.

Le surdoué tenta de le repousser mais l'alcool aidant il n'y arrivait pas. C'est à peine s'il arrivait à garder les yeux ouverts. Sai continua de l'embrasser, tenant son menton pour ne pas qu'il se dérobe. Il enfouit finalement son visage dans son cou alors que ses mains ouvrait rapidement sa chemise avant de caresser sa peau. Le géni tenta de le repousser encore mais en vain. L'autre brun se colla contre lui, lui faisant un autre suçon, ses mains caressant ses hanches. Il allait ouvrir son pantalon mais se retrouva tiré en arrière avant de recevoir une droite magistrale. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'un roux furieux lui tomba dessus, enchaînant les coups de points.

Naruto et Sasuke finirent par venir le tirer en arrière. Gaara se dirigea ensuite vers Shikamaru, toujours affalé contre le mur, à moitié dans le coma.

-Sai, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda le blond. Comment tu as su qu'on était ici ?

-Une amie avec qui Temari a prit contact. Ensuite on a juste cherché dans l'annuaire d'ici et on vous a trouvé.

-Naru chan…Tu le connais d'où ce type ? demanda Sasuke.

-C'est mon ex, répondit l'Uzumaki. Et normalement il devrait être à Suna. Qu'est ce que tu as fais à Shikamaru ?

-Rien, on a juste bu quelques verres…

-Sai, tu connais Gaara aussi bien que moi, alors honnêtement, si tu veux pas qu'on retrouve ton cadavre au fond d'un caniveau, ne t'approche plus de nous. Je sais pas ce que tu es venu faire ici, mais tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber et de retourner à Suna.

-J'avais envi de te revoir Naruto. Mais j'ai pu remarquer ces derniers jours, que tu m'avais remplacé… Il est mignon, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il me ressemble, dit Sai en lorgnant l'Uchiwa.

-Tu as raison, c'est toi mais en beaucoup mieux autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. C'est fini nous deux Sai. J'aime Sasuke et c'est le seul qui compte. Oublie moi, et même oublie nous, rentre à Suna.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Gaara n'est pas aussi gentil que moi. Rien que le fait que tu nous ais épier va lui donner envi de te casser la figure. Et le fait que tu es délibérément saoulé son petit ami pour ensuite essayer de le violer, parce que ça m'étonnerais qu'il ait été consentant, va lui donner envi de te torturer et de t'arracher la tête. Je crois que tu l'as déjà vu en colère…

Le Sabakku en question arriva à ce moment là près d'eux, tenant contre lui un Shikamaru dans les vapes, ses yeux reflétant une lueur meurtrière.

-T'es encore là toi ? Si je te vois encore traîner autour de lui, je peux t'assurer que jamais on retrouvera ton cadavre ! C'est clair ? Maintenant dégage avant que je changer d'avis et que je te ravale la face tout de suite !

Sai plissa les yeux mais préféra sen aller, essuyant le sang qui coulait de son visage alors que les autres rejoignaient la voiture dans un silence pesant. Sasuke voyait bien que la situation était tendu et préféra ne demander aucune explication pour tout ce qui concernait Sai et Suna. Le roux semblait être soulager d'avoir retrouvé son petit ami, puis qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et le tenait toujours contre lui. Ils rentrèrent rapidement et tous se rendirent directement dans leurs chambres respectives pour dormir après cette fin de soirée riche en émotion.

Le lendemain, matin Gaara se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il soupira avant de se lever et sortit de la chambre en se demandant où pouvait se trouver son petit ami. Le bruit de la chasse d'eau le renseigna. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain ou le géni était en train de se brosser les dents, les yeux cernés et fermés. Le Sabakku sourit légèrement avant de prendre deux cachets qu'il posa sur le rebord du lavabo avec un verre d'eau.

-Tu es bien matinal, fit il en observant le géni qui se rinçait la bouche.

-J'étais légèrement nauséeux, répondit doucement l'autre avant de prendre les cachets. Mais si j'avais put, je serais resté couché mais il fallait que ça sorte.

-Et ça va mieux maintenant ?

-Ouais un peu à part que j'ai trop mal au crâne…Gaara…Merci…d'être venu me chercher…après tout ce que je t'ai dit hier…merci.

-C'est normal. Naruto et Sasuke aussi étaient très inquiet.

-Je sais on a parlé un peu tout les trois et je les ai remercié aussi…, dit le brun avant de quitter la salle de bain et de retourner se mettre sous la couette.

Gaara le rejoint rapidement et après quelques secondes d'hésitation il se colla à son dos, passant un bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-J'ai eut peur, souffla t il à son oreille. Si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur… Je devenais fou à pas te voir rentré et ensuite quand j'ai vu cet enfoiré de Sai t'embrasser et te déshabiller alors que toi t'étais limite inconscient…

-Merci d'être venu…, souffla le brun en se retournant face à lui, se blottissant contre son corps.

-Je sais que je suis pas le genre de type sympa…Et généralement je m'en tape totalement des autres, mais hier…je me suis aperçu…que je tenais vraiment à toi et que ce serait insupportable pour moi qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou que tu me quittes…bref que tu sois loin de moi, chuchota le roux le visage enfouit dans son cou, encouragé par les caresses de son petit ami dans ses cheveux.

-Gaara…je…ça me touche que tu dises ça…merci…je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi. Je suis désolé de m'être énervé hier. J'aurais peut être du te parler de ce que je pensais avant et sans te hurler dessus. Tu sais…moi aussi je veux pas qu'on se sépare…Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi et je pensais que si je disais quelque chose on se disputerait…

Le roux releva la tête et après avoir doucement caressé sa joue il l'embrassa. Suite à quoi ils firent l'amour mais pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas bestiale et violent. D'habitude, le Sabakku se laissait envahir par son désir et rien d'autre, assouvissant ses pulsions mais cette fois là, il prit le temps de lui faire l'amour, se laissant aller à quelques caresses tendre pour montrer son affection. Et chacun des deux sentit après cela que leur relation avait passée une étape, qu'elle avait évolué. Et bizarrement ça ne faisait pas peur à Gaara, au contraire il se sentait beaucoup mieux…

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Non mais vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs !**

**1**

Naruto marchait dans les couloirs déserts d'un pas vif. Il était resté un peu plus longtemps avec son professeur afin de demander de plus amples explications. La physique c'était pas trop son truc. Les maths non plus mais là au moins Sasuke pouvait l'aider. Il sourit en pensant à son petit ami qui devait l'attendre en bas du bâtiment pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble. Mais alors qu'il passait devant la réserve où étaient rangée les fournitures, il se sentit violement tiré vers l'intérieur puis plaqué contre la porte fermée.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais m'attendre en bas.

-J'avais besoin de te voir en tête à tête…sourit le brun de manière aguicheuse avant de venir l'embrasser sensuellement.

Le blond resta quelques instants sans réaction avant de répondre au baiser de manière plus fougueuse. Il attrapa son petit ami par la taille tout en continuant de lui dévorer la bouche, le faisant reculer jusqu'à un meuble derrière eux. Il le souleva et le posa dessus avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, ses mains passant sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau. L'Uchiwa lui avait fermé les yeux, profitant des caresses avant de se saisir du tee shirt orange de l'autre garçon pour le lui enlever.

-Dis donc Sasu chou…t'es pressé…

-J'ai envi de toi…

Naruto sourit un peu plus et retourna l'embrasser avec passion, se délectant du contact des lèvres de son chéri contre les siennes, de sa langue jouant coquinement avec sa consœur, alors qu'il en profitait pour ouvrir la chemise du brun. Il descendit dans son cou puis sur son torse l'allongeant sur le meuble. Il prit un de ses tétons dans sa bouche, le mordillant doucement alors qu'il tirait sur l'autre, faisant gémir son amoureux. Il continua sa route, embrassant les abdos avant de lécher le nombril. Il commença à débouclé la ceinture de l'Uchiwa, prenant tout son temps, effleurant au passage la bosse de son pantalon. Mais ils furent stoppés dans leur élan lorsque Shino et Kiba entrèrent dans la remise en s'embrassant voracement. Ils ne semblaient même pas les avoirs vu.

Shino enleva rapidement sa veste, alors que Kiba déboutonnait son propre pantalon avant de le baisser, se faisant toujours dévorer la bouche. Naruto et Sasuke s'était redressé et regardaient la scène, assez surprit. Le blond décida qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin en voyant Kiba s'attaquer au pantalon de l'Aburame. Il signala leur présence en toussotant légèrement. Les deux autres garçons sursautèrent légèrement et les regardèrent, ébahi.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda l'Inuzuka. Nous on vient ici chaque semaine ! D'habitude y'a personne !

-Ca se voit pas sérieux ? répliqua Sasuke. C'est pas votre baisodrome attitré que je sache !

Avant que les autres n'aient put répliqué la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant apparaître Kankuro qui arborait un grand sourire.

-Hey les mecs je vous ais vu entrer, vous savez pas que c'est interdit de faire des cochonneries dans…, s'interrompit le Sabakku en remarquant enfin Naruto et Sasuke. Oh alors c'est un plan à quatre…Heureusement que je suis plus avec Hinata, je peux me joindre à vous les mecs ? Non je plaisante mais sérieux, vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ?

**2**

Shikamaru regardait la chaîne interdite, profitant d'être seul dans l'appartement. Ses colocataires le lui avait interdit mais il ne pouvait résister. C'était pas humain de le priver de son petit plaisir. Oh oui c'était si excitant… Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de l'écran, le monde extérieur ne comptait plus. Gaara n'avait jamais voulu regarder avec lui. Il se demandait pourquoi parce que lui trouvait ça réellement jouissif. C'est vrai qu'habituellement on regarde ce genre de truck seul parce que beaucoup n'osent pas dire que ça les intéresse sous peine qu'on se moque d'eux. Pourtant lui il avait hâte de se retrouver seul pour pouvoir admirer tous ces jeunes hommes jouent entre eux avec autant de…dextérité…Parfois le géni avait même envi d'y être.

Rien que la pensée de s'y retrouver un jour le mettait en sueur. Son petit ami l'avait presque traité de mec infidèle en le voyant regarder cette chaîne si particulière. Il se concentra à nouveau sur les deux hommes sur l'écran. Bon sang c'était intense là… Il eut chaud d'un coup, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant. Il sursauta violement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Vite la télécommande…bon sang elle ou bordel ! Il s'agenouilla rapidement au sol pour regarder sous le canapé pour trouver cette foutu télécommande.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda Gaara en lui montrant cette traîtresse de zapette sur le haut du canapé.

-Ouais je pensais qu'elle était tombée…

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mit d'accord ! Tu regardes encore cette putain de chaîne, je te l'avais interdit !

-Mais Gaara enfin…Je l'adore moi, j'y peux rien…Et puis tout le monde regarde ce genre de truck en cachette dans le dire à personne !

-Je peux savoir ce que tu trouve d'intéressant dans le fait de regarder deux mecs jouer au Shogi ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre…

-Non en effet. Tu sais très bien que lorsque tu commences à regarder cette connerie, tu fais plus attention à rien…On dirait un drogué ! Alors tu vas me promettre de plus recommencer même quand tu es tout seul.

-Ok ok je te le promet, dit Shikamaru en s'affalant de nouveau dans le canapé.

-Bon passons à ta punition…

-Ma punition ?

-Ben oui t'avais pas le droit de regarder cette chaîne…Alors…j'ai trouvé, déshabille toi…

-Ca m'aurait étonné tiens…Naruto et Sasuke ont finit les cours, on devrait aller dans la chambre.

-Non je les ait vu avec Kiba, Shino, Naji et Kankuro, ils vont aller boire un verre, ils retrouvent Sakura et Ino là bas. Alors on va jouer ici…, dit le roux en allant l'embrasser.

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, chacun se déshabilla rapidement avant que le roux ne s'allonge sur le brun. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, se caressant, s'embrassant.

-Je vais aller m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, souffla le Sabakku à voie basse à son oreille, toi tu vas rester là et tu vas te faire du bien devant moi…

Shikamaru rougit fortement alors que son petit ami se levait.

-J'ai une idée, réprit le roux. Attend moi là.

Il disparut quelques secondes dans leur chambre avant de revenir, une main dans le dos. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

-Tu vas t'amuser avec ça, dit Gaara en sortant sa main de son dos, tenant un god d'une taille tout à fait respectable et surtout…rose fluo.

Shikamaru le prit dans sa main, les sourcils froncés, l'air sceptique.

-Tu m'as acheté un god… constata t il alors que son petit ami hochait la tête. Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Pas du tout. Ca faisait un moment que j'y pensais.

-Et m'en parler aurait été trop simple ? Tu crois franchement que tu me suffis pas ?

-J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être excitant.

-Parce que je suis pas assez excitant pour toi peut être ?

-C'ets pas ce que je voulais dire. Ca pourrait nous changer un peu c'est tout…

-Ah parce que maintenant tu t'ennuis avec moi au lit ! s'exclama le géni en se levant, ramassant toutes ses affaires. Eh bien merci…Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui t'ait passé par la tête ! Tu croyais franchement que j'allais te laisser me mettre un bout de plastique dans le derrière, espèce de pervers !

-En l'occurrence je prévoyais que tu te le mettes tout seul…

-Pauvre crétin va, lâcha Shikamaru en allant s'enfermer dans la chambre avec ses vêtements.

-Allez Shika, c'est…, s'interrompit Gaara avant pousser un juron en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Il eut à peine le temps de se lever et de prendre un coussin du canapé pour cacher ses parties intimes que Sasuke, Naruto et leurs amis arrivaient dans le salon, s'immobilisant en le voyant.

-Dis moi Gaara, je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête de psychopathe pour que tu te retrouves à poil dans le salon ? demanda Sasuke.

-Ouais, je rêve où tu te branlais devant deux mecs qui jouent au Shogi ? ricana Kankuro. Shikamaru a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi…

-Tu te crois drôle ? grogna son cadet. J'étais avec Shikamaru et on a eut un léger différent…alors qu'on allait…enfin vous voyez…

-On t'avait pourtant dit qu'il accepterait surement pas la zoophilie…se moqua Naruto.

-Vous avez bouffé un clown ou vous êtes naturellement con aujourd'hui ? demanda très sérieusement le roux.

Il soupira avant de marcher en crabe vers sa porte, tenant toujours fermement le coussin pour se cacher. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son petit ami.

-Shika, on a de la visite là, tu veux bien me laisser entrer s'il te plaît, je me sens un peu seul là…

La porte s'ouvrit violement sur un surdoué qui s'était rhabillé, l'air furibond.

-Tiens avec ça tu te sentiras moins seul, dit le brun en lui balançant de god dessus avant de claquer la porte.

Gaara rattrapa le god d'une main et se tourna vers les autres.

-C'est dans la boîte, dit son frère qui venait de prendre une photo avec son téléphone de son cadet, nu avec un god rose fluo dans la main.

-Kankuro, si tu la montre à qui que ce soit, je dis à tout le monde ce que tu m'as confié la semaine dernière.

-Dis donc Gaara c'est mignon cette couleur rose fluo…Aurais tu des penchants refoulés ? Tu veux que je t'offre une barbie peut être ? Se moqua Naruto.

Le roux grogna et lui envoya le coussin qui le cachait dans la figure. L'Uzumaki grimaça de dégout et l'esquiva habilement avant de lui hurler dessus de garder pour lui toutes choses ayant touché ses parties génitales.

-Si je m'attendais à ça, je pensais pas que t'étais roux même à cet endroit, dit Kiba, j'ai toujours pensé que ta couleur n'était pas naturelle.

-Gaara, pourrais tu ne pas te balader à poil devant mon petit ami, dit Shino.

-Ca va t'as dépucelé et baiser le mien pendant je ne sais combien de temps alors on est quitte, répliqua le Sabakku en remettant ses vêtements restés à terre près du canapé.

-On devrait peut être bruler le canapé, dit Sasuke. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont fait dessus.

-Ouais, franchement vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ? dit Naruto.

**3**

Naruto et Sasuke étaient tout les deux allongés sur le lit de leur chambre. Le blond lui était plongé dans une revue culinaire que Choji, un ami que leur avait présenté Shikamaru, lui avait prêté. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire décrocher. Pire qu'Itachi devant un magazine de lingerie. Qu'est ce qui pouvait y avoir là dedans de si intéressant ? Pourtant l'Uchiwa avait ses hormones qui le travaillait et il avait prit toutes sortes de poses suggestives devant son petit ami qui était resté de marbre. Sans oublier le mister freeze qu'il venait de finir au bout de longues minutes passé à le lécher et le prendre dans sa bouche, le tout accompagné de petits soupir qui ressemblaient plus à des gémissements de plaisir.

Et vous savez quoi ? L'Uzumaki lui avait jeté un vague coup d'œil désintéressé avant de revenir à sa lecture. Il en été vexé. Bon sang il avait envi de faire l'amour, ils étaient seul, et non, monsieur préférait lire une revue de cuisine ! Son ego en avait prit un coup. Parfois il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre Naruto.

-Naruto…

-Mmm, fit l'autre sans lever les yeux.

-Hey tu m'écoutes ?

-Mmmh…

-J'ai envi de me faire Sakura…Et pourquoi pas Ino ? Je crois que je vais demander qu'on fasse un plan à trois…C'est excitant non ?

-Oui tu as parfaitement raison, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Sasuke poussa un cri de frustration avant de lui arracher sa revue des mains.

-Bon sang qu'est ce que ce magazine a de plus que moi hein ?

-Mais enfin Sasu chou…Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

-J'ai envi de baiser ! Et depuis tout à l'heure je fais tout pour t'allumer et t'as aucune réaction ! Je suis sur que je te plais plus…

-Mais mon Sasu d'amour, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais très bien que y'a que toi qui m'excite…

-Alors lâche ton magazine et fais moi l'amour !

-Mais Sasuke, je dois le rendre demain à Choji, tu veux pas qu'on le fasse tout à l'heure ?

-Mais bon sang il a quoi ce foutu magazine, depuis quand tu lis ce genre de truck ?

-Mais c'est le hors série spécial ramen…Y'a…

-Ok n'en dis pas plus…, coupa Sasuke, blasé. Je te l'achète, si tu le lâche maintenant et que tu me fais l'amour.

Naruto sourit et alla poser le magasine sur son bureau avant de revenir sur le lit.

-Oh mon petit chaton a des envies perverses à ce que je vois…

-Ouais et toi tu préfères lire un stupide bouquin au lieu de me satisfaire, je devrais peut être acheter un god moi aussi…

-Tu aimerais ? demanda le blond.

-Bah pour essayer pourquoi pas…Mais j'oserais jamais aller dans un sex shop.

-Qui te parle d'y aller ? On en a un à la maison.

-Tu parles de…Oh Naruto franchement ça se prête pas ce genre de truck…

-Oh mais ils s'en sont pas servit. Shika veut pas et Gaara va pas s'en servir tout seul.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence avant de sourire et de se précipiter dans la chambre de leurs colocataires. Ils fouillèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, le bureau, le lit, sous le lit en prenant garde à tout bien remettre en ordre sans rien trouver.

-Bon sang mais ils en ont fait quoi, ils l'ont bouffé ? dit l'Uchiwa.

-Je crois que je sais. Gaara met ce genre d'objet dans une boîte à chaussure. Regardons dans le placard.

Les deux garçons firent coulisser les portes et fouillèrent dans la penderie. Ils trouvèrent au sol au fond la fameuse boîte qu'ils ouvrirent. Le god s'y trouvait. Sasuke attrapa une sangle en cuir où se trouvait une boule rouge en son milieu.

-Gaara a des tendances bizarres, souffla Naruto.

-Ouais je plain Shikamaru.

Le blond lui sourit et saisit le god mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Ils se regardèrent, paniqué avant de se mettre dans le placard. Ils avaient à peine fermé les portes que celle de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru. Il posa son sac et sa veste dans un coin avant de se déshabiller, restant en caleçon, se glissant dans les couvertures. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gaara pénétra dans la chambre. Naruto et Sasuke regardaient ce qui se passait en ayant légèrement écarté les deux portes. Le roux alla se coucher aux côtés de son petit ami.

-Directe t'es partis te coucher…

-J'ai envi de faire une sieste.

-J'ai une autre idée…souffla Gaara en se déshabillant avant de se glisser sous les couvertures avec lui.

Dans le placard, Naruto et Sasuke rougirent et fermèrent les yeux. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent ils entendirent la respiration de plus en plus haletante de leurs colocataires, des soupirs de plaisir et quelques gémissements. Puis le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent par la faille. Shikamaru se déhanchait sur Gaara, et heureusement un drap sur les reins. Les jeunes hommes rougirent à nouveau mais l'Uzumaki continua de regarder.

-Naruto ! chuchota son petit ami. Arrête de regarder.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et alla l'embrasser voracement. Il glissa sa main sur son entrejambe le caressant.

-Arrête t'es dingue !

-Laisse toi faire…

-Mais c'est pas vrai t'es excité ! Tu fantasme sur eux ?

-Arrête ton char je sens bien que toi aussi ça t'excite…Après tout c'est normal, on les entend et on les voit faire l'amour, ça exciterait n'importe quel homo…

Sasuke l'embrassa doucement alors que son blond ouvrait son pantalon. Le brun en fit de même et ils se caressèrent l'un l'autre à travers le boxer, leur souffle haletant couvert par les gémissements de leurs colocataires. En regardant par l'interstice ils aperçurent que les deux autres avaient changés de positions, le roux allongé sur son petit ami qui avait joint ses jambes autour de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressant toujours.

-Tu sais que…si Gaara s'en rend compte…il va nous tuer…, souffla le blond.

Sasuke retourna l'embrasser, alors qu'ils se retenaient de gémir tout les deux, s'excitant à cause des caresses et des cris de plaisir de l'autre couple. Naruto plongea sa main dans son caleçon et commença à le masturber. L'Uchiwa se mordit violement la lèvre avant de faire de même pour son blond. Ils continuèrent à se donner du plaisir l'un l'autre se mordant parfois pour étouffer leurs gémissements. Au bout de quelques minutes chacun des deux jouit dans la main de l'autre.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes immobile afin de reprendre leurs respirations. Ils tentèrent de se rhabiller tant bien que mal mais avec une main souillée, c'était pas facile. Ils regardèrent à nouveau leurs amis, Le Sabakku était à genoux, laissant une jolie vue sur ses fesses qui bougeaient à un rythme plutôt rapide, alors que Shikamaru semblait être dans la même position que lui mais devant, puisqu'on voyait la tête du géni reposer sur son épaule.

-Bon sang ils sont increvables, murmura Sasuke. En plus, on a rien pour s'essuyer…

Ils restèrent dans le placard, une main en l'air chacun pendant de longues minutes pendant que leur couple d'ami étaient toujours en plein ébat. Finalement ils jouirent et s'effondrèrent sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre alors que les deux autres dans le placard soupirèrent de soulagement. Shika et Gaara restèrent tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de commencer à discuter doucement.

-C'est bizarre, la porte était ouverte en rentrant. Je pensais qu'ils étaient là. Surtout que je les ai croisés et ils disaient qu'ils rentraient alors que moi j'allais en cours.

-C'est vrai, j'ai regardé en arrivant ils sont pas là, répondit le roux avant l'embrasser.

-Ils auraient pas laissé ouvert en partant quand même…

-Attend, dit le Sabakku avant de se redresser.

Il prit son téléphone et appela son ami blond. Dans le placard, l'Uzumaki lâcha un juron en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il tenta de l'éteindre rapidement en vain. A peine une minute plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Gaara en caleçon, l'air trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès mécontent. C'est bizarre il avait l'air vraiment dangereux debout comme ça.

-Naruto. Explication. De suite.

-Gaara…c'est pas ce que tu crois…

-A vraiment ? Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez dans ce putain de placard ? Ca vous excite de nous regarder faire l'amour ? C'est quoi votre problème…

-Non…C'est juste qu'avec Sasuke…On voulait essayer avec un god et vu que Shika lui veut pas, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait prendre celui que t'as acheté… alors on est venu et on l'a cherché.

-Et quand on l'a trouvé, on vous a entendu entrer…alors on s'est caché dans le placard…poursuivit Sasuke. Et on a pas osé en sortir surtout vu ce que vous faisiez.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez tout les deux une main en l'air avec ce qui semble être du sperme dessus ?

-Ben…en fait déjà on avait envi de faire l'amour…et puis vous entendre…et vous voir, c'était plutôt excitant.

-Dehors. Maintenant, grogna Gaara.

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas priez et se levèrent rapidement pour s'en aller.

-Attendez, ça c'est à moi, dit le Sabakku en reprenant le god. Et puis franchement vous pouviez pas faire ça ailleurs ?

**4**

Shikamaru se réveilla lentement. On était samedi. Il était bien, là, au lit dans les bras de son petit ami qui roupillait toujours comme un bien heureux. Gaara semblait étrangement paisible dans ces moments là. Ca faisait toujours sourire le géni. Son roux d'habitude si impassible, ressemblant presque à une statue…La…on dirait presque un gosse. Le surdoué ricana face à ce qu'il venait de penser alors que le visage de son cher et tendre se durcissait et qu'un de ses yeux ne s'ouvrait pour le fixer.

-Je rêve ou tu te moques de moi pendant que je dors, grogna le Sabakku.

-Je me moque pas de toi, je pensais que tu étais vraiment mignon en dormant, répondit le flemmard. Je pensais aussi que j'adore me réveiller dans tes bras le matin.

-C'est presque niais ce que tu dis, souffla l'autre en l'attirant contre lui. Mais j'aime bien.

-En clair tu voudrais que je passe mon temps à te dire combien je suis heureux d'être avec toi, combien tu es une si magnifique personne, et que la vie à tes côté est merveilleuse…

-En effet, ça flatterait mon ego, surtout si tu ajoute que je suis super sexy, que tu as toujours très envi de moi et même que je suis un dieu du sexe. Et si tu pouvais aller crier la dernière partie sur le toit de la fac en ajoutant mon nom et mon prénom je trouverais ça parfait…

-Idiot, dit le brun avant d'aller l'embrasser puis de se lever.

-Ahhh, reviens au lit, j'ai envi de toi…

-C'est moi qui doit me sentir flatter puisque tu as toujours envi de moi. On verra plus tard Gaara la j'ai faim.

Le flemmard se leva, mit un caleçon avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, saluant au passage Sasuke et Naruto qui allaient se brosser les dents. Il sortit le lait, un bol, une cuillère et prit les céréales. Son petit ami vint rapidement le rejoindre, l'enlaçant par derrière.

-Allez revient te coucher, j'ai très envi de toi…

-Ca je le sens, répliqua le plus petit en souriant frottant doucement ses fesses contre la bosse du caleçon à Gaara pour l'allumer.

Alors qu'il allait partir avec son bol, le roux posa ses mains de chaque côté de lui sur le comptoir pour l'en empêcher. Il prit un vieux journal qui était sur le bar et le lui mit devant en lui disant de le lire. Shika fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas et voulu répliquer mais le Sabakku plongea sa main dans son boxer pour commencer à le caresser. Lorsque des pas dans le couloir se firent entendre Gaara se mit à genoux, caché par le comptoir et le bar alors que Naruto et Sasuke allaient se mettre dans le canapé devant la télé. Il baissa le boxer de son petit ami toujours debout qui tenta de le repousser en vain.

Pour mettre fin à ses protestations, il écarta rapidement ses fesses pour aller lécher son intimité. Il savait que ça rendrait son petit flemmard aussi consistant que de la gelée pour l'avoir testé quelques fois, lui tirant quelques sons très intéressant. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il souffla difficilement en s'affalant sur les coudes sur le comptoir. Le roux continua de lécher son anus, y faisant pénétrer parfois sa langue.

-Ca va Shika t'es tout rouge ? demanda Naruto en le regardant.

-Oui…oui..

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je..lis… le journal, répondit le brun en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible ouvrant le journal se cachant derrière.

Le blond haussa les épaules et se retourna vers la télé. De son côté le géni n'en menait pas large, retenant à grande peine ses gémissement alors que le roux avait remplacé sa langue par deux de ses doigts qui le fouillait presque brutalement. Gaara allait payer, oui il allait le faire souffrir, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il l'enverrait en enfer, lui et ses hormones à la con. Le Sabakku retira ses doigts et le pénétra d'un coup sec, le tenant par les hanches bougeant tout de suite avec précipitation. Shikamaru s'était redressé et tenait toujours le journal ouvert pour les cacher, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

-J'ai envi d'un verre de lait, tu veux un truc mon Sasu chéri ?

-Non merci…

-Ok je reviens, dit le blond en s'apprêtant à se lever pour aller se servir.

-Laisse…Naruto…je…je te sers, dit difficilement le surdoué.

-Oh merci Shika.

-De...de rien.

Avec des gestes tremblant il lui servit tant bien que mal un verre de lait qu'il repoussa légèrement vers le fond du comptoir alors que son petit ami s'activait toujours en lui avec vivacité. Gaara continua ses mouvement et commença à le masturber en rythme et Shikamaru ne mit pas longtemps à jouir, en mettant partout sur le comptoir, bientôt suivit par son mec. Le brun reprit ses esprits plusieurs secondes après et le repoussa avant de remonter son boxer.

-Tu nettoies espèce de sale pervers ! s'exclama t il en rogne avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le roux ricana en remettant son caleçon et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, s'allumant une cigarette.

-Ben, t'étais là ? demanda Naruto.

-Ouais, ricana à nouveau le Sabakku.

L'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où ils découvrirent le verre de lait de Naruto et des taches blanchâtre sur le comptoir.

-Bordel, Shika a foutu du lait partout…s'exclama le blond.

-Je crois pas que ce soit du lait, Naru-chan…

-Alors c'est qu… Oh merde les mecs c'est dégueulasse… Sérieux vous pouviez pas faire ça ailleurs ?

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Dispute et révélations.**

Sasuke sortait de cours. La journée était enfin finit, il allait pouvoir retrouver son Naruto et rentrer à la maison. Il descendit les marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la fac. Ils rentraient presque tout les jours ensemble avec la moto de son blond même s'ils pouvaient aussi le faire à pied. Mais l'Uzumaki aimait trop rouler sur son engin pour s'en passer et marcher. Et comme l'Uchiwa voulait faire plaisir à son petit ami et qu'il adorait s'accrocher à lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il passa le portail de la fac et marcha dans le parking vers le coin des motos pour rejoindre son cher et tendre.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Un attroupement autour du parking des motos. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha à grand pas et bouscula les élèves pour passer entre et voir se qui se passait. Un grand type tentait de tenir son Naruto, apparemment très agité et l'arcade en sang alors qu'en face un autre élève aidait Sai à se relever, l'œil au beurre noir et la lèvre ouverte. Sasuke se précipita vers son blond pour tenter de le calmer, ce qui marcha au bout de quelques secondes, bien qu'il lançait toujours des œillades meurtrières à son ex.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le répète Sai, tu dégages ! Retourne à Suna et oublie nous ou tu risques de le regretter. Si je te vois encore une fois on prendra des mesures et tu sais lesquelles et c'est en morceau que tu retourneras auprès de ton serpent. On y va Sasuke.

Sans plus attendre le brun monta derrière son petit ami et faillit mourir 4 fois sur le trajet tellement son blond conduisait vite. Ils montèrent jusqu'à leur appartement et aucune parole ne fut échangé. En rentrant, l'Uchiwa constata que son petit ami était toujours furieux mais lui était inquiet et il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser se vider de son sang.

-Naruto, vient on va te soigner…

-Lâche moi, c'est rien ça j'ai déjà eut pire…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Gaara, assit sur le fauteuil, Shikamaru sur ses genoux.

-Ce connard est encore là ! Il est revenu me faire chier et a menacé de s'en prendre à Sasuke ou même Shikamaru ! explosa l'Uzumaki.

-Mais de qui tu parles ? demanda le géni.

-De Sai, il s'est battu avec lui, répondit l'autre brun.

Le regard de Gaara se fit immédiatement aussi dangereux que celui de son ami d'enfance et il se leva, faisant chuter à terre le surdoué comme cela arrivait souvent.

-Merde à la fin Gaara ! Ca fait je ne sais combien de fois que tu me fais le coup, tu peux pas…s'interrompit le flemmard en voyant son petit ami le regarder de manière assassine avant de reculer d'un pas.

Depuis le temps il avait comprit quand se taire et reculer et quand l'ouvrir. Et la il valait mieux pas l'ouvrir.

-Alors ? demanda le roux.

-On s'est battu et je lui ai dit de pas revenir nous faire chier.

-On va devoir prendre des mesures radicales là…

-Wow, stop, temps mort, dit Sasuke. Vous comptez faire quoi là ?

-Ca te concerne pas, dit Naruto, toujours furieux.

-Ah vraiment ? Pourtant c'est mon petit ami qui se retrouve avec l'arcade en sang, en colère pour je ne sais quelles raisons !

-Ben vaut mieux que ça reste comme ça ! Reste en dehors, ce sont de vieilles histoires que Gaara et moi on va régler.

-Mais je m'inquiète moi !

-Arrêtes Sasuke ! Je t'ai dit de pas t'en mêler !

-TOI ARRETES BORDEL, JE T AI PAS FAIT CHIER LA PREMIERE FOIS QU ON A VU SAI, JE T AI JAMAIS RIEN DEMANDE SUR LUI OU SUNA QUAND TU AS DIT QUE VOUS AVIEZ EUT DES ENNUIS LA BAS. JE CROIS AVOIR ÉTÉ SUFFISEMENT PATIENT TU CROIS PAS ?

-MERDE A LA FIN CETTE HISTOIRE NE TE CONCERNE PAS, JE VEUX PAS T Y MELER POUR PAS QUE TU ES D ENNUI OK ? ALORS MAINTENANT T ES GENTIL TU LA FERME ET TU ME LAISSE REGLER CA !

-HORS DE QUESTION !NON MAIS T AS VU COMMENT TU ME PARLES ? ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS ME LAISSER FAIRE ? PUTAIN TU T ES BATTU AVEC TON EX QUI SOIT DIT EN PASSANT A FAILLI VIOLER SHIKAMARU, QUI NOUS MENACE ET QUI T A PETE L ARCADE ET MOI JE SUIS CENSE RIEN DIRE ? T AS PETE UN BOULON MON PAUVRE !

-OH FERMEZ LA, s'énerva Gaara. Vous vous calmez maintenant pas besoin de vous prendre la tête et surtout pas à cause de ce connard.

-Tsss..fit Naruto avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Son petit ami voulu le suivre mais le Sabakku mit sa main sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher et y alla à sa place. L'Uchiwa se tourna vers le flemmard puis soupira et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé alors que l'autre jeune homme faisait de même sur le fauteuil en tailleurs.

-J'ai raison non ?

-Je sais pas Sasuke. Oui c'est sur il aurait pas du te parler comme ça et vu ce qu'il se passe je comprend que t'es envi de savoir mais c'est pas facile pour lui je pense…

-Mouais…Pourtant je l'ai jamais embêté avec ça, j'aurais put mais je me disais qu'il m'en parlerait quand il serait prêt. Et toi tu sais pas quelque chose par Gaara ?

-Non. On en a jamais parlé…

-Attend…Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois t'as pas voulu savoir pourquoi ce mec en particulier s'en était prit à toi ?

-Honnêtement, Sasuke, je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier que j'avais faillit me faire violer parce que j'ai été un petit con trop trouillard pour parler à Gaara de ce qui allait pas et que j'ai préféré aller me saouler avec un inconnu…, répondit Shikamaru en regardant ailleurs.

-Dis comme ça…

-Ouais.

Les deux autres restèrent enfermés une bonne heure avant que le roux n'en sorte et n'aille dans sa propre chambre, se laissant tomber sur le dos en soupirant. Shikamaru allait lui faire la peau, il savait pour l'avoir vécut que le flemmard détestait qu'il le fasse tomber ainsi et que même si sur le moment il se la fermait en voyant Gaara énervé, il lui mettait le compte une fois calmé. Il soupira à nouveau, là il était pas d'humeur à supporter celles de son petit ami. Le géni entra quelques secondes plus tard et ferma derrière lui. Il s'approcha doucement et contre toute attente vint s'allonger sur le Sabakku avant de l'embrasser lentement.

Le roux les fit rouler sur le lit et le surdoué se retrouva sur le dos, le front de son petit ami contre sa joue. Gaara était rarement ainsi et le brun lui caressa doucement les cheveux en guise de réconfort. Le jeune homme originaire de Suna se sentait fatigué et las, pourtant il savait que tout irait bien, simplement parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui était capable de l'épauler et de le réconforter, comme maintenant…

Du côté de Sasuke et Naruto se fut moins rose. Ils ne se parlèrent pas de la soirée et le brun préféra dormir sur le canapé. Leurs colocataires n'avaient pas voulut s'en mêler et s'étaient promit de le faire seulement si la situation perdurait. Le lendemain ce ne fut pas mieux. Nous étions samedi et l'Uchiwa n'avait pas quitté le canapé, et l'Uzumaki leur chambre. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient par hasard, ils ne se parlaient pas et ne se regardaient même pas. Et ils ne répondaient aux deux autres que par monosyllabe. C'était vraiment étrange de voir le blond si calme et même faire la tête.

Le brun de son côté aussi faisait du boudin. Il n'avait pas du tout accepté la façon dont son petit ami lui avait parlé mais aussi dont il essayer de le mettre à l'écart. Bon sang il tenait à lui. Il avait le droit de s'inquiéter non ? Et puis c'était pas comme s'il ne lui laissait pas d'intimité, il ne lui demandait pas de lui raconter tout ses secrets et son passé. Et en plus il l'ignorait ! Il avait donc prit la décision de ne rien faire pour remédier à la situation. Soit Naruto venait et s'excusait soit ils ne se parleraient plus. La journée fut morne pour les deux, souffrant d'être loin de l'autre mais en même temps si proche.

Ce fut lorsque Gaara en eut marre d'entendre Sasuke soupirer qu'il le chopa par le bras et le traîna jusque dans la chambre du blond avant de le balancer sur le lit puis de s'asseoir au bord. Apparemment c'était l'heure des explications. Shikamaru toqua à la porte ouverte, l'air de dire, « euh je peux venir ou c'est une soirée privé ? ». Bien sûr son petit ami lui fit signe d'entrer et il les rejoint en s'asseyant au pied du lit en tailleur alors que Naruto et Sasuke étaient à la tête et ne se regardaient pas.

- Bon déjà expliquez-vous. Vous êtes stupides à réagir comme ça.

-Sasu..., commença le blond, après quelques secondes de silence, je suis désolé. J'étais énervé, je sais que ça n'excuse rien, et j'aurais pas du te crier dessus et te parler comme ça. Mais sur le moment j'ai pas réussit à me contrôler. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais rien contre toi, et aujourd'hui ça a été très dur de pas t'avoir près de moi, tout comme cette nuit, j'ai pas vraiment réussit à dormir.

Le brun le regarda puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue alors que son petit ami avait le visage baissé.

-Moi aussi j'aurais du essayé de pas m'énervé, mais je me faisais du souci. C'était la première fois que je te voyais comme ça. Et puis tu venais de te battre, tu saignais et puis je me suis posé plein de questions…J'ai eut l'impression que tu voulais me mettre à l'écart et ça je veux pas Naruto. Je tiens à toi et si tu as des problèmes, on les résout ensemble.

-Je sais. Mais ça m'a foutu les boules que Sai te menace toi et même Shika parce que je sais de quoi il est capable alors je voulais pas te mêler à l'histoire pour pas que tu ais des ennuis. Excuse moi Sasu…

L'Uchiwa lui fit un petit sourire et alla l'embrasser avant de se blottir contre lui. L'Uzumaki le serra dans ses bras, en profitant pour respirer cette odeur qui lui avait tant manquée.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais je pense qu'il faudrait leur parler Naruto, dit Gaara. Comme ça ils savent un peu à quoi s'attendre.

-Je pense que tu as raison.

-On est tout les deux nés à Suna, commença le roux. Vous savez que nos parents sont morts il y a longtemps et c'est un ami de bon père qui a subvenu à nos besoins. On a toujours vécut avec Temari et Kankuro, mais sans notre tuteur qui avait déjà une famille. Naruto et moi on a toujours été très proche et ça été mon seul ami.

-Gaara été perturbé.

-N'importe quoi ! j'étais pas dingue !

-Un peu quand même ! répliqua le blond. Il faisait peur à tout le monde, tous les enfants de notre âge. Et il était super violent. Je compte même plus le nombre de personnes qu'il a envoyé à l'hôpital.

-Tu me fais passer pour un détraqué !

-Mais c'est ce que tu es ! Bref…J'ai toujours été plus ou moins le seul à réussir à le contenir. Jusque la ça allait mais c'est durant notre année de première que tout s'est gâté. Gaara avait tendance à frapper sur tout ceux qui nous regardaient de travers ou nous embêtaient. Kankuro lui était en terminal et il a commencé à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations.

-Ouais il traînait avec des types qui faisaient partit d'un gang qui sévissait à Suna et qui étaient au lycée avec lui. Des petits dealeurs et casseurs qui faisaient partit du gang d'Oto ou du Son qui est dirigé par Orochimaru. Il allait plus en cours, traînait dehors, ce genre de truc quoi…

-Un jour il est sortit avec une nana qui était l'ex d'un des membres d'Oto. Et ce mec la il l'a pas accepté. Il a commencé à menacer Kankuro tout ça et Gaara s'en ait mêlé et l'a envoyé à l'hôpital. Ensuite ça n'a été qu'un enchaînement de représailles. On s'était tous fait cassé la figure plusieurs fois et on en a envoyé plusieurs à l'hôpital. On a fait tout les lycées de la ville mais il y avait des membres du Son dans chacun d'eux.

-Heureusement que Temari était déjà venu ici pour ses études. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils lui auraient fait parce que parfois ils nous attendaient chez nous, souffla le roux. Entre temps moi j'avais connu Sai à une soirée et ça avait finit dans mon lit. Je couchais à droite à gauche mais qu'une seule fois. Hors de question de me caser. C'est comme ça que lui et Naruto se sont connus. Le matin moi je m'étais barré parce que je m'en tapais de lui et avec Naruto ils se sont plus et ont commencé à sortir ensemble peu de temps après.

-Ouais ça a duré plusieurs mois, pendant lesquelles on continuait de se bastonner avec les autres crétins pour finir par changer de lycée. Et puis un jour j'ai surprit Sai au téléphone et après qu'on se soit renseigné à droite à gauche avec Gaara, on a apprit que Sai travaillait pour Orochimaru, qu'il se le tapait de temps en temps, et qu'il avait pour « mission » on va dire, de nous recruter.

-Orochimaru été intéressé parce qu'on avait envoyé plusieurs de ses types à l'hôpital et qu'on avait réussit à résisté à ses hommes depuis plusieurs mois.

-Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? demanda Sasuke.

-Pendant quelques semaines on a joué le jeu avec Sai et on s'est renseigné sur les agissements d'Orochimaru, on a récolté des preuves de ses petites magouilles puis on a réussit à lui faire croire que Sai avait l'intention de tout balancé à la police et que c'est à nous qu'il avait tout confié.

-Bien sûr Sai était au courant de rien. Et puis quand Orochimaru a décidé de lui tomber dessus, nous on s'est barré et on est venu à Konoha. Et Sai s'est retrouvé tout seul comme un con. D'après ce qu'on sait il a galéré pour retourner dans les bonnes grâces d'Orochimaru. Et depuis on sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut, se venger ou récupérer Naruto.

Ils restèrent tout les quatre silencieux avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole.

-Maintenant vous êtes au courant. Donc vous savez que vous devez faire attention à lui. Si vous le voyez ou qu'il vient vous parlez, restez dans un endroit public, essayez de l'ignorer et appelez l'un de nous deux tout de suite s'il ne vous lâche pas.

Les deux bruns acquiescèrent sérieusement. Et Naruto se sentit quand même soulagé.

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Tu penses ce que tu dis ? **

Shikamaru rentra dans sa chambre où Gaara se trouvais assit sur le lit, fumant une cigarette. Il alla se mettre à califourchon sur lui, lui piquant sa clope pour tirer quelques barres dessus.

-J'aime pas que tu fumes dans la chambre.

-Pourtant t'en profite bien, dit il en récupérant sa cigarette.

-Gaara…

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sur que ça va ? demanda le brun en caressant sa joue.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Je sais pas. Je trouve que depuis qu'on a parlé tout les quatre le week end dernier, tu te comportes plus pareil. Cette semaine je t'ai trouvé fatigué et vachement silencieux. Enfin plus que d'habitude.

-Toi tu passes ton temps à pioncer et à rien foutre et je te dis rien !

-Calme toi, c'était pas un reproche. Seulement j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te travail. Peut être le fait que Sai soit là ou qu'on ait parlé de ce qui s'est passé à Suna. Ca a du te chambouler un peu.

-Je suis pas aussi sensible quand même. Je me laisse pas affecté par ce genre de chose. J'ai pas peur de lui.

-Arrête Gaara. C'est pas parce que ça te touche, même un peu que ça fait de toi un mec sensible, ou faible ou ce genre de connerie. Et puis on a tous peur de quelque chose. Avoir peur ne fait pas de toi un mec fragile. Dire que tu n'as peur de rien fait de toi un crétin. En revanche avouer que tu as peur de quelque chose sans pour autant te laisser submerger et affronter directement fait de toi quelqu'un de fort.

Le roux le regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner ses jolis yeux turquoise.

-Je n'ai pas peur de ce que Sai pourrait me faire. Ni de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Naruto. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire à toi…et aussi un peu à Sasuke, dit il en regardant ailleurs.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai comprit la leçon. Je sais que j'ai été un idiot la dernière fois mais là je serais prudent. Et puis tu es là pour me protéger.

-Justement j'ai peur d'arriver trop tard, ou qu'il s'en prenne à toi alors que je ne suis pas avec toi.

-Ne dit pas d bêtises. La dernière fois tu es venu pile au bon moment. Ne penses plus à ça tu veux ? Sa sert à rien d'avoir peur d'un truck qui ne va peut être pas arriver.

Le Sabakku hocha la tête et alla l'embrasser doucement avant de le fixer à nouveau.

-Parfois…parfois j'ai peur de toi. Ou plutôt de l'emprise que tu as sur moi. A Suna, je couchais juste comme ça. Je me foutais de tout le monde. J'ai tabassé des types, qui me suppliaient, qui pleuraient pour que j'arrête. Mais ça me faisait continuer encore plus longtemps, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à les envoyer à l'hôpital pour plusieurs mois. A certain moment j'ai été un monstre, dans ce que j'ai dis ou fais. Je ne suis pas un mec gentil.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je connais de toi Gaara.

-Parce que tu m'as changé. Tu es la première personne à qui je tiens à ce point, en dehors de l'attachement que j'ai envers ma famille. Avant si certaines de mes conquêtes m'avaient parlé comme tu le fais parfois, ou engueulé je n'aurais eut aucun remord à les tabasser. Mais quand ça te concerne, je réagis plus pareil. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle et aucun moyen pour le reprendre.

-Parce que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Ca te fait tant peur que ça ?

-Oui, souffla le roux en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. J'ai peur parce que je sais bien que je ne pourrais plus être bien sans toi. Quand je suis énervé, et que je te vois te reculer à cause de mon regard… sur le moment j'y pense pas mais une fois calmé, j'ai peur soudainement d'être allé trop loin, de t'avoir fait fuir ou qu'un jour tu ne supportes plus de craindre des choses de moi et que tu me quittes. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre avec toi, de ne pas être comme tu voudrais et de tout foutre en l'air entre nous.

Shikamaru lui sourit en caressant sa joue qui avait légèrement rougit sous ses aveux.

-Te moque pas…

-Je ne me moque pas Gaara. Je suis…ému simplement. Ce que tu viens de dire me touche beaucoup et je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'avouer ce genre de chose. Jamais je n'oserais me moquer de ce que tu ressens, jamais tu entends ? Tu pourras toujours me parler de ce genre de chose, si tu ne te sens pas bien. Tu as le droit d'aller mal, de te poser des questions, d'avoir des doutes. Et moi je suis là pour t'aider du mieux que je peux.

-Merci…souffla son petit ami.

-De rien, c'est normal. Et Gaara, je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal intentionnellement. Tu es comme tu es, depuis le temps j'ai apprit à te connaître et je ne serais pas aujourd'hui avec toi si ce que j'avais découvert ne m'avait pas plus. Dans un couple, les deux doivent faire des efforts pour que ça se passe bien, c'est pas l'un qui doit devenir comme l'autre veut. Je n'ai pas envi que tu changes, tu es comme tu es et je t'aime comme ça.

Gaara releva vivement la tête vers lui, le regardant fixement alors que son cœur s'emballait étrangement.

-Shika…

-Quoi ? demanda le brun.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Ben oui…Pourquoi…commença-t-il avant de rougir.

-Shika ? Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda doucement le Sabakku à deux centimètres de son visage, une main sur sa joue.

- Sinon je ne l'aurais pas dit, dit Shika avec un petit sourire. Je t'aime…

-Avant je trouvais ça débile. Mais bizarrement quand c'est toi..j'adore…

Shikamaru éclata de rire, puis déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres.

-Vraiment ? fait il en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Alors je t'aime *baiser* je t'aime *baiser* je t'aime *baiser* je t'aime *baiser* je t'aime *baiser* je t'aime *baiser* je t'aime *baiser* je t'aime *baiser* je t'aime…

Gaara lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Shika…

-Chut, fit le brun en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche. Je te demande pas de répondre. Je le dis pas pour que tu me dises la même chose.

Le roux passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le coucha sur le lit, lui au dessus, tenant ses bras avec les siens, son visage à quelques centimètres.

-Tu veux bien te taire et me laisser parler ?

Le Nara hocha la tête.

-Shika, souffle t il en le regardant, les yeux plongés dans celui de son petit ami, Je t'aime…

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Merci mon chéri !**

Sasuke soupira d'agacement. Itachi l'avait appelé en début d'après midi et l'avait traîné dans tout les magasins possible et inimaginable, y comprit ceux de lingerie. Passez du temps entre frère mon cul ouais…Bref maintenant il était ENFIN libre. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son Naru et son lit. Il soupira à nouveau et ouvrit la porte. Immédiatement il se sentit embrassé et enlacé avant que son blond ne lui bande les yeux.

-Naru-chan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?demanda le brun.

-C'est une surprise mon Sasu chéri…

Il lui enleva sa veste et ses chaussures ainsi que les sacs avant de le guider jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là il lui enleva le bandeau et l'Uchiwa put découvrir avec merveille que la pièce était éclairée par une multitude de bougies, la baignoire remplit d'eau et de mousse, dégageant une délicate odeur parfumée, alors que des pétales de roses se trouvées sur le rebord de la baignoire. La deuxième merveilleuse surprise fut son petit ami qui avait pour l'occasion un pantalon noir et une chemise en soie bleu claire qui rappelle ses yeux. Sasuke le dévora des yeux avant de l'embrasser.

-Du calme mon chaton, tu n'as encore rien vu.

-Ah mon Naru-chan, merci…Je te savais pas si me fait plaisir…

-Mais de rien…Et puis tu sais on est seul ce soir. Shika et Gaara ont accepté de nous laisser l'appart.

-Ils sont où ?

-Les parents de Kiba sont pas là et ils se font une soirée à quatre chez lui avec Shino. J'ai préféré te garder pour moi tout seul.

Le brun rit doucement et tout deux se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de rentrer dans l'eau chaude, l'Uchiwa contre le torse de son chéri qui massait ses épaules en bisoutant son cou.

-Mon frère m'a tué…Il m'a traîné partout…Alors certes j'ai fait quelques achats mais honnêtement, il est pire qu'une gonzesse.

-Tu sais connaissant Temari comme je la connais à mon avis c'est elle qui porte la culotte dans le couple. Les rôles sont un peu inversés…

-Je rêve ou tu traite mon frère de fille ?

-J'irais pas jusque là. Et puis tu sais il a fait exprès je savais par Gaara que Tem était occupée cette aprem et j'ai demandé à ton frère de te trainer partout pour avoir le temps de préparer ta surprise.

-Oh Naru-chan tu es un merveilleux petit ami, dit le brun en allant l'embrasser.

-Attend mon chaton c'est encore loin d'être terminé…, dit le blond avant de prendre un sot qui était sur un tabouret à côté de la baignoire et d'ouvrir la bouteille à l'intérieur avant de leur servir deux coupes et de lui en donner une.

-Du champagne ? Dis donc tu as mis le paquet.

-Je sais que tu adores ça…souffla l'Uzumaki en embrassant son cou.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans le bain avant de sortir. Naruto lui demanda de ne pas sortir de la pièce avant qu'il ne le lui dise. Il disparut quelques minutes avec le champagne et les coupes avant de revenir. Il avait fait enfilé à Sasuke, une fois sec, une sorte de robe de chambre en soie noir qui contrastait magnifiquement bien avec la peau d'albâtre de son chéri mais qui soulignait aussi ses beaux yeux et cheveux noirs. Lui-même avait enfilé la même mais en blanche.

Enfin il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le salon ou d'autres surprises attendaient l'Uchiwa. Le canapé avait été repoussé de même que la table basse. Une sorte de matelas gonflable deux place avait été mit devant la télé rouvert d'une couette et de plusieurs coussin. Bien sûr des bougies et des pétales de roses avaient été disséminée un peu partout dans la pièce pour donner une ambiance, une musique lente et douce jouait en fond alors qu'à la télé on pouvait voir un feu brûler dans la cheminée. Le brun resta ébahit devant ce spectacle et assez ému il fallait l'avouer. Son petit ami avait fait fort.

Le blond, qui avait gardé sa main dans la sienne, l'entraîna vers le matelas et le fit s'asseoir dessus avant de prendre plusieurs assiettes qui se trouvaient sur la table basse et de les poser entre eux. Elles contenaient pas mal de petits sandwiches froids et autres apéritif gourmand. L'Uzumaki leur resservit une coupe de champagne, se délectant de l'air étonné et heureux qui se peignait sur le visage de son chaton.

-Naru ?

-Oui mon amour ? sourit il en provoquant un rougissement chez l'autre jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Enfin je veux dire tout ça ?

-Ca ne te plaît pas ? Je sais que c'est un peu cliché c'est vrai mais jusqu'à présent tu avais l'air d'apprécier…

-Mais j'apprécie…Naruto c'est merveilleux ce que tu as fait ce soir…Mais tu sais, je suis pas sûr de le mériter…Je me demandais simplement ce qui t'avais poussé à faire ça…

-Je voulais un peu m'excuser pour le week end dernier. On s'est prit la tête par ma faute. Tu voulais juste m'aider, tu t'inquiétais et moi je t'ai repoussé, et je t'ai très mal parlé. Je m'en veux tu sais. Et puis en même temps tu es mon petit ami et j'avais aussi envi de te faire plaisir.

-Et je te remercie Naru, c'est super, dit le brun en allant l'embrasser. Mais tu étais déjà tout pardonné. Je t'aime Naruto.

-Je t'aime aussi mon Sasukinouchet chéri d'amour….

Le noiraud rit doucement en compagnie de son blond avant que tout les deux n'attaquent le repas. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant tranquillement, buvant de champagne, échangeant des gestes tendre. Finalement Itachi pourrait traîner son frère où il voulait du moment qu'en rentrant Naruto l'attendait avec ce genre de surprise. L'Uzumaki avait même demander à Choji (Sasuke savait très bien qu'en dehors des ramens, son petit ami ne savait pas du tout cuisiner) de l'aider pour lui préparer un délicieux gâteau au chocolat, le dessert préféré du brun. Bien sur il y avait de la crème chantilly et cela dégénéra vite.

Tout était partit d'une pointe blanche restée sur le coin des lèvres de Sasuke pour qu'immédiatement ou presque le blond ne vienne l'embrasser. Ils avaient joué longtemps ainsi, ce donnant la becquée, prenant de la crème sur le doigt pour que l'autre la mange et leurs esprits s'étaient rapidement échauffé. Naruto finit par enlever les assiettes et se rapprocha de son petit ami. Il prit une petite boîte bleu foncée et la donna à l'Uchiwa.

L'autre jeune homme resta surprit plusieurs minutes secondes en le regardant avant d'oser l'ouvrir. Il découvrit à l'intérieur, reposant sur un coussin blanc, une fine chaîne en argent avec comme pendentif une moitié de cœur de la même matière. Il caressa doucement le bijou du bout des doigts, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de regardait de nouveau son blond qui longea une main dans son col pour en ressortir la même chaîne avec le même pendentif.

-Tu es à moi et je suis à toi, souffla l'Uzumaki avant de lui mettre le bijou.

-Tu es à moi et je suis à toi, répéta son petit ami tout aussi doucement.

Naruto lui sourit et laissa le bout de ses doigts errer sur la joue pâle, en profitant pour graver dans sa mémoire le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais le plaisir des yeux ne fut plus suffisant. Ses doigts se glissèrent sur la peau douce et sans imperfection, retraçant ses très fins, cette bouche rouges aux lèvres pleine et pulpeuse, se faisant violence pour ne pas aller les dévorer tout de suite, alors qu'il poursuivait son exploration. Il remonta sur le nez droit et fin avant que son autre main ne se joigne à la partie. Il effleura à peine les paupières fermées de l'Uchiwa qui s'ouvrirent ensuite sur deux orbes noirs hypnotique.

Le blond finit par caresser les cheveux soyeux tout en rapprochant son visage du sien. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de se presser contre un peu plus franchement. Bientôt les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent la bouche et Naruto repartit à la conquête de cet antre chaud qu'il adorait tellement, explorant chaque quoi et recoin, jouant habilement avec la langue de son brun. Sans cesser de l'embrasser il le coucha doucement sur le matelas, posant un coussin sous sa tête.

Sans précipitation aucune, il défit la ceinture noir de la robe de chambre avant d'en écarter les pans. Il ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête et il chuchota à son brun à quel point il était magnifique. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur la peau pâle, la caressant tirant parfois quelques frissons à son aimé. Bon sang Sasuke lui faisait un effet monstre, ainsi alangui et offert, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il avait chaud, tellement chaud…Tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres il enleva doucement sa propre robe de chambre, les yeux noirs brûlant de son petit ami suivant le moindre de ses mouvements.

La blond alla ensuite se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le fixant toujours. Il joint à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser plein de sensualité qui fit grimper un peu plus la température. En même temps il s'allongea doucement sur lui, entre ses jambes, sentant avec plaisir la peau douce de l'Uchiwa contre la sienne. Il continua de l'embrasser ses mains caressant ses flancs, descendant toujours plus bas pour passer sur les hanches et le haut des cuisses qu'il attrapa lentement pour lui faire plier les jambes.

Naruto embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de tracer une ligne de baiser le long de l'arrête de sa mâchoire, pour arriver ensuite dans son cou dont il respira l'odeur, les yeux fermés. Il sentait si bon. Une seul inspiration arrivait ç détendre l'Uzumaki, envoyant une onde de bien être dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il embrassa la peau tendre puis l'aspira entre ses lèvres, récoltant un soupire de plaisir de son petit ami qui avait fermé les yeux. Il remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il lécha avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres pour ensuite le mordiller.

Il glissa ensuite sur lui embrassant la peau douce à sa portée, celle de torse, ses mains passant le long de son ventre pour échouer sur ses hanches qu'il attrapa. Le blond suçota à tour de rôle chacun des tétons avant d'embrasser l'emplacement du cœur. Il honora de sa bouche les abdos avant d'arriver au nombril dans lequel il mima l'acte sexuel, renforçant la sensualité du moment. Une de ses mains remonta en une caresse le long du corps pâle pour trouver la bouche de Sasuke qui engloba trois des doigts de sa bouche pour saliver dessus alors que le plus grand embrassait son bas ventre et son aine.

Lâchant le visage rouge de Sasuke des yeux, il déposa une multitude de baiser le long de sa verge, la faisant durcir et se dresser un peu plus. Il la lécha ensuite sur toute la longueur, ramenant sa mai à lui, dont les doigts maintenant lubrifiés se glissèrent entre les fesses rondes et galbées pour aller masser doucement son intimité. Le brun avait fermés les yeux et poussaient quelques râles, de plaisir mais aussi d'excitation à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Naruto prit doucement le sexe de son compagnon dans sa bouche, le faisant pénétrer avec une lenteur calculer dans l'antre chaud et humide qu'était sa bouche avant d'entamer de longs va et vient. L'Uchiwa lui, laissait échapper quelques gémissements, tout en se cambrant, cherchant plus de contact sur sa hampe dressée qui demandait de l'attention. Les deux yeux bleu ne pouvaient se détourner d'un spectacle si attrayant, celui de son si magnifique petit ami offert et à sa merci, qui ne contrôlait plus rien. Le blond sentait son propre sexe dur qui pulsait douloureusement de désir pour le moment inassouvi. Mais ce soir, rien n'était pressé, ils avaient le temps, tout la nuit même…

L'Uzumaki fit pénétrait son index dans l'intimité de son brun, sans pour autant cesser les mouvements de sa bouche récoltant un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres. Il continua sa petite torture, tous ses gestes en cadence avant qu'un deuxième doigt ne rejoigne le premier. Il les fit onduler précautionneusement alors que sa bouche aspirait un peu plus fort son sexe pour détourner l'attention de l'Uchiwa d'une éventuelle douleur ou gêne. Sasuke, respirait fort, gémissant tout en se cambrant à plusieurs reprises. Finalement un troisième doigt rejoint les deux premier et cette le blond les laissa immobile, se contentant d'accélérer les va et viens de sa bouche sur son sexe.

Au bout d'une minute Naruto, commença quelques mouvements de ciseaux avant de partir à la recherche de ce point particulier en lui qui le ferait hurler. Il le trouva un moment plus tard, observant avec fascination son petit ami se tortillait de plaisir sous ses attentions, le souffle court, les joues rouges. L'Uzumaki retira ses doigts et se plaça à son entrée. Il se pencha pour embrasser le brun avant de le pénétrer doucement jusqu'au bout puis de s'immobiliser.

Il posa son front contre le sien et tout les deux s'observèrent, la respiration erratique, les joues rouges. Naruto se retenait de ne pas bouger, son sexe comprimé dans cette gaine chaude et tendre qui lui faisait tant envi. Il reprit les lèvres de son aimé pour l'embrasser, ses pouces caressant son visage avant de commencer à bouger doucement son bassin. Durant un long moment ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, les bras de Sasuke autour de son coup alors qu'il gémissait faiblement, l'autre homme poussant quelques râles.

Le noiraud alla embrasser fiévreusement son homme, comme pour lui signifier qu'il en voulait plus. Demande à laquelle l'Uzumaki s'empressa de répondre, faisant augmenter le volume sonore. L'Uchiwa écarta un peu plus les cuisses, pour laisser la place suffisante à son petit ami qui s'enfonçait en lui de plus en plus vite, le tenant par les hanches. Le brun bougea son bassin en rythme gémissant des paroles incohérentes, lui demandant d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, ce qui excitait davantage le blond.

Blond qui d'ailleurs ne se retenait plus, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus violent, sentant son sang pulser dans ses veines, son cœur au bord de l'explosion tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Sasuke commença à pousser des cris, se cambrant à alors que Naruto touchait sa prostate à chaque poussée en lui. L'Uchiwa noua ses jambes autour de sa taille alors que les mains de l'Uzumaki allèrent agripper ses fesses, lui assénant de véritable coup de boutoir, s'acharnant sur cette tâche en lui.

Aucun des deux ne se retenait, l'un criant son plaisir, l'autre venant toujours plus violement, sentant la fin proche. Ce fut Sasuke qui se libéra le premier, se raidissant d'un coup en hurlant le prénom de son petit ami qui vint quelques secondes plus tard en poussant un grognement avant de s'affaler sur lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant leur souffle avant que Naruto ne sourit et ne vienne l'embrasser. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le côté attirant l'autre garçon qui se blottit contre lui et embrassa son front.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto.

**FIN !**

**Ah je sais c'est toujours triste une fin mais bon j'espère que ce long bonus vous a plus ! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'ai beaucoup rit toute seule devant mon écran. **

**Je sais qu'il est attendu alors j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu, pensez au review, ça prend deux minutes et nous ça nous procure des heures de plaisir ! Et surtout ça motive les auteur à vous pondre d'autres histoires le plus rapidement possible pour votre plus grand plaisir. **

**Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous fais de gros gros gros bisous baveux mes chéris. **

**A plus mes choupinoux !**

**GothSevBlack.**


End file.
